Allies and Betrayal: The 47th Hunger Games
by Watch Me Run
Summary: Find out what happens when 24 very different people are thrust into an arena, their lives held in the hands of each other. Who will create a strong alliance and who will crack under the pressure of betrayal?
1. Tribute List

**District 1 (luxury items)**

Male: Steel Stone (18)

Female: Natalie Eructo (14)

**District 2 (Masonry, weapons, peacekeeper training)**

Male: Malcolm Gray (16)

Female: Naomi Velarius (16)

**District 3 (technology)**

Male: Koda Ballou (14)

Female: Pixel Adams (12)

**District 4 (fishing)**

Male: Landon Leigh (14)

Female: Scarlett Clover Willows (15)

**District 5 (Power)**

Male: Hydro Cerberus (15)

Female: Kara Summers (13)

**District 6 (transportation)**

Male: Lar Selvar (18)

Female: Melody Rett (15)

**District 7 (Lumber)**

Male: Dylan Ross (16)

Female: Grace Ramon (16)

**District 8 (Textiles)**

Male: Sean McBride (17)

Female: Nylon Canvus (14)

**District 9 (Grain)**

Male: Tarek Sed (14)

Female: Victoria Daughtry (17)

**District 10 (livestock)**

Male: Lien Kanwai LeFure (18)

Female: Kita Lirael LeFure (13)

**District 11 (agriculture)**

Male: Cyrus Strawn (17)

Female: Maeve (Mae) Quincey (14)

**District 12 (mining)**

Male: Connor Spelunk (14)

Female: Vixen Goldenglow (16)


	2. Steel Stone's District 1 Reaping

Reaping day. I wake up. Stretching, groaning, hoping to be chosen. As I get dressed in my plain white tee shirt and jeans I flex my muscles in the mirror. I look tough, just how I like it. I rub the scars on my arms, smirking and reminiscing on how I received each one. They're almost my version of a memory book.

"Steel! Get your butt down here unless you're not planning on eating breakfast!" Comes a yell from downstairs.

I roll my eyes, groan, and make sure my charcoal black hair is spiked in place before I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Shut up before I break your face!" I yell and playfully ruffle my eldest younger brother Soladad's hair.

He smirks and shoves a plate of pancakes in my face.

I take it gladly and find a seat at the sticky kitchen table, which seems to have…yep, orange juice spilled across it this morning. I look over to see who the perpetrator is. Just as I expected, Deimos, my three year old and youngest brother is sitting with an empty cup and huge smile on his face. Josiah, the second oldest, swings by and grabs the cup, followed by Zane and Lyle obviously occupied with an epic sword fight with the wooden swords Dad made them before he got sick.

"Guys, guys! Please quiet down a bit, Dad's trying to get some rest." I cry out above all the noise and there's instant silence. It always gets this way when someone talks about Dad. I promised him, I promised I'd take care of them and the bills. While Dad's sick I'm the man of the house.

"We have to hurry up and eat, Steel. You slept in too late, it's only half an hour until the reaping." Soladad stated, breaking the silence and sitting down between Deimos and I.

I saw Josiah's eyes go huge at the mention of the reaping.

"Sit down Jo, it'll be fine. It's only your first reaping." I laughed.

Josiah shook his head, a nervous look still in his eyes. "Nah, I already ate. I better go get ready now."

Finally I got the "swords" away from Zane and Lyle, almost shoving the pancakes down their throats. As I cleaned the spilled orange juice from the table I thought back to breakfast.

Mom should've been the one making those pancakes, not Soladad. He's got too many things to worry about for a fourteen year old. I thought angrily, but of course not, because she's up in her room, probably with some alcohol.

After getting everyone settled, Zane, Lyle, and Deimos left with our elderly neighbor who adores them like a grandmother, Soladad, Josiah, and I headed over to pick up Margery.

I straightened the necklace of baby teeth around my neck before knocking on the door. I remember when Soladad gave me his first baby tooth on a string. He was only five and seemed thrilled to death when I actually wore it. Ever since then it's been a tradition for each of my little brothers to add lost baby teeth to the necklace.

When Margery's sweet face appeared at the door I instantly smiled. She's so beautiful with her rosy cheeks, bright green eyes, and long golden hair. I love her so much. She buries herself in my arms for a moment then steps back. I place my hand on her growing stomach where my first child is and she puts her hand on mine.

"Soladad, Josiah, ready to go?" She smiles and nods to acknowledge them.

They nod back. Soladad gives a little grin, but Josiah doesn't, he's still freaking out about being in his first reaping.

"Come on." I say, taking Margery's hand and gesturing for my brothers to follow along.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Comes a few voices from behind me and I whirl around.

"Hey guys!" It's my group of friends. 'The Brutes' as everyone calls us.

"Scared for the reaping?" I laugh pound my best bud and second lead of our group on the back. I'm obviously in charge here.

"Nah, man, of course not. The arena wouldn't know what to do with all…this!" He says, flexing his muscles (or what he considers muscles).

"You'll be ok?" I ask, rubbing Margery's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Steel, I'll be fine." She smiles again and we share a quick kiss before she walks towards the check-in line.

I turn to Soledad and Josiah. The Brutes are beckoning me to join them in line so I better make this quick.

"Listen you two. You'll be fine, don't worry about it." I say, kneeling down to their level to look them in the eyes.

Soladad nods, he'll be fine, but Josiah is breathing heavily and his eyes look scared to death.

I grab Josiah by the shoulders. "Look at me, look at me. You're going to be alright! I've got my name in that bowl fifty two times, you've got in there once! The odds are in your favor, not need to stress out about it."

I stand back up and take a deep breath.

"Go on now, get in line." I whisper, and gently push them in the line with some other boys their age.

When I'm finally standing with the other eighteen year old boys I scan the crowd for my brothers and Margery.

The boys are too far up and I can't find them, but I lock eyes with Margery who is standing with the eighteen year old girls.

I smile at her and she gives me a reassuring nod.

I turn my attention to the strange looking lady and the annoying propaganda video the Capitol sent for us. I've never really paid much attention to it since it's a load of junk, but since it's my last year in the reaping I watch it.

The more I think about it, the more I want to be chosen. I have trained. Not as much as the Careers in the district, but me and the Brutes have trained.

I snap out of my daydream when the escort lady, dressed from head to toe in royal blue, cries out that it's time to choose the female tribute. I don't really worry much, I mean, if Margery is chosen some Career is sure to volunteer in her place especially since she's pregnant.

"Naomi Velarius!" She squeals happily and I wonder how someone can get such excitement from sending a kid to her death.

Now for the guys. My palms are sweating a little; I'm just hoping it's not Soladad or Josiah. I hope it's me. I'd like to see the Capitol before I die.

The girl who was reaped stands cockily in the front of the crowd. She came from the sixteen year old section. I laugh to myself a bit.

"And now for our male tribute… Steel Stone!"

I sigh a breath of relief and hurry out into the open so nobody can volunteer before I get to the front. I've decided to give this Natalie chick a run for her money. I grin and walk cockily to where the blue escort, I've decided to call her Royal, squeals in delight again and asks me my name.

"Steel Stone. I can promise you it's a name you won't forget." I grin and wink at the cameras feeding this to the Capitol and other eleven districts.

I'm rushed into a fancy room and a nearby peacekeeper tells me I've got five minutes to say goodbye.

Margery comes in first, followed by Soladad and Josiah. Margery's got tears in her eyes, but she's not crying. Soladad's face is pale and Josiah's already bawling his eyes out.

I wrap Margery in a tight hug and I feel her body begin to shake as she begins to sob.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright. I promise you'll be fine. Don't worry. Just keep an eye on the boys and take good care of our baby while I'm gone." I tell her and she nods unsurely.

"I will, I promise."

I turn to Soladad. "Be good and take care of your brothers. Tell them I said goodbye." He gives me a funny grin and I pat him heartily on the back.

When I get to Josiah he's still crying. His eyes are all red and he keeps sniffling.

"Don't cry Josiah, it's fine. Don't cry." I tell him and reach down and hug him.

"Keep the necklace on." He whispers in my ear and I nod.

"Time's up." Calls the peacekeeper and he pushes Margery and my brothers out the door.

"I'll make you proud. I promise." I call out as the door closes, and that's when I realize that may have been the last time I'd ever see my girlfriend and brothers again.


	3. Natalie Eructo's District 1 Reaping

"You try that again and you're dead!" I shout and throw the rest of my knives to the floor.

I step daintily over the boy my age that's on the floor holding his shoulder and wailing like a baby. From the doorway I throw a towel at him and it instantly soaks red. It's his own fault; he's the one who wanted to challenge me.

"See you at the reaping!" I mock and slam the doors behind me.

As I head back to my house to change out of my training gear I let my long, black hair out of its ponytail and run my fingers through it. I have to look my best at the reaping, can't have the future victor looking a mess.

When I get home my little brother is sitting in the hallway staring at me with his slobbery stuffed animal in his hands.

"Get out of the hallway!" I sneer, grabbing the animal and shoving him against the wall.

He starts to cry and I just roll my eyes. When I get to my room I realize I'm still holding the slobbery animal. I think it's a cat, but I can't tell, it looks like it's missing an ear…or two. I chuck it out the door, it hits the wall, and another wail comes from down the hallway.

I slam the door shut, muttering to myself and searching through my closet for something decent to wear.

I settle on a navy blue dress with gold trim and buttons down the front. When I put it on I smirk at myself in the mirror and practice waving for the reaping camera. I think back to my final training session and wonder how I can possibly look so pretty now and be so great in training.

Just one of my many advantages on everyone else. I think to myself.

I dig through the jewelry box on my vanity table and pull out the necklace I got last year for my birthday. It's a long, golden snake with two beady, florescent blue eyes, just like my eyes.

There's a knock at the door. I whirl around and fling it open, half expecting to find my little brother still sobbing.

"What do you want?" I yell, and then realize it's not my brother. It's my parents.

"It's time for the reaping Natalie." My father says solemnly.

I nod and give a fierce grin.

"It's your turn to volunteer, we're counting on you." My mother replies.

I roll my eyes and push them out of my way.

"Just go away already! I'm leaving."

I barge out the door and into the sun. I can see other groups of kids my age walking together to the reaping. I have no one to walk with. I don't need anyone. I don't want anyone.

I see a group walking past on my left. They're whispering and throwing glances my way. One of them in particular looks at me with pure malice. I recognize him. He's the boy I practically destroyed in the final training session.

Jealous fool. I tell myself. He doesn't deserve to be in the Games. I do. I can win. I will win.

I get in line and the peacekeeper asks my name.

"Natalie Eructo." I say smugly and don't even wince when they take a blood sample.

I'm already itching to get into the arena or at least to the Capitol. Even if my name isn't called I'm volunteering. I've already decided that.

The royal blueberry smiles from on the stage and I can't help but laugh when a creepy sounding giggle escapes her blue lips.

The Capitol video starts and I'm not really paying attention. I'm focused on being first to volunteer. After all, I'm not the only Career with my eyes on the honor.

"Time to select our brave lady." Trills the escort's voice as she shuffles through the papers in the reaping bowl. Picking one out, she opens it up carefully with her blue, glittery nails and reads it. "Natalie Eructo!"

I step out of the crowd cockily and raise my hand, about to volunteer.

"I…" I stop, registering the fact that I was reaped, and then begin to wave.

Being reaped came at a total shock to me, but once I got over that I was happy.

"Tell us your name dear." Blueberry commands me and leans to put her microphone in front of my face. She even smells like blueberries.

"Natalie Eructo." I say between winks and sly grins into the cameras.

I'm not paying much attention when Blueberry calls the male tribute.

When he goes to shake my hand his grip is firm so I squeeze harder. I'm not going to be beat by some "tough guy" in anything.

I'm ushered into a room with marble floors and lush, velvety red couches.

"I don't want to see you." I say arrogantly when my parents come in, my brother nestled in my mother's arms.

"We just came to tell you to win." My father says coldly and I turn my back on him.

"We love you Natalie." My mother states before they leave the room, slamming the door behind them.

I didn't even use the full five minutes I was given to say goodbye. I suddenly touch my necklace and become aware that the little snake and I have more in common than I originally perceived.


	4. Malcolm Gray's District 2 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the District 2 Reaping for Malcolm Gray! Enjoy and let me know what you think. This one was especially fun for me to write since it's funny to write about cocky, conceited characters. ;)

* * *

I'm meant to be the best, no exceptions.

"Get up or you'll be late for training!" I hear my mother's shrill voice call from down the stairs.

I hear that ever morning, every day since I've been allowed to start my training.

"You heard her, get up now you idiot!" My brother yells and whacks me in the head with a pillow.

I grab the pillow and pull on it hard, but my brother lets go and I fly backwards and fall off the edge of my bed.

My brother, his name is Eben, starts to laugh hysterically. I narrow my eyes and fly at him with the pillow, pounding him as hard as I can.

"Ok, ok, but if you don't hurry up Mom's going to kill us." He says and hurries out the door.

I groan, I know why Mom is so keen on us training so much. She'd never trained. Ever. It makes her feel weak so she wanted to make sure we were trained as best she could get us.

I get dressed and jog down the steps almost running into the wall a few times as I try to slip my shoes on.

"Catch!" Eben says, throwing me a piece of toast and already making his way out the door.

"Hurry up Malcolm! You've already been late three times this week, it's disappointing. I wish you were more like Eben." My mother complains, standing next to the door.

She's staring at me with her hands on her hips. That's not a good sign.

"Gosh Mom, don't worry so much. I'm one of the top in my age level, you can even ask Coach Harper."

My mom waves me out the door and I have to sprint to catch up with Eben who's already far ahead of me.

We don't talk on the way to training. Not today at least. Today is the day that all the Career tributes in districts 1, 2, and 4 have a final guided training session before the reaping. In district 2 the reaping is usually pretty well planned out. At the final session those who will volunteer are chosen by the coaches and taught what to do when they head to the front of the crowd. Not that we don't already know. They've been pounding it into our heads since we were born.

Eben's heading to the 18 year old training room and I take it that's his cue for me to get lost. I lope down the hallways until I come to the center for the sixteen year olds and push on the door.

"Shoot!" I mumble when I realize it's been locked.

I stand there slamming my hands against the door hoping someone, anyone, will open up.

I can just imagine my Mom's voice. _Serves you right for being late._

I just **can't** miss this session. Usually an eighteen year old is chosen to volunteer in our district, but on certain occasions when someone at a different age does exceptionally well they're chosen for the honor of representing us in the Games.

By now it's been a half an hour and no one has come to the door. I even went back through the halls to see if anyone was around to let me in, but there's absolutely no one.

I've basically given up by now so I lean against the door and slide down to a sitting position. I'm not sure how long I'm there, but suddenly the door swings open and I fall forward.

I look up. Ugh, it's **her**. She's the exception. She's why I'm considered second best in my class, but they're wrong. I'm the best.

"Finally made it to the floor Malcolm? I'm sure you're at least intelligent enough to have finally figured out that's where you belong."

"Shut up Angelica. You know as well as I do that you'll never amount to anything." I sneer, getting up and dusting off my pants.

She smiles a grin that reminds me of a wolf before it would tear you to shreds.

"Oh really? I guess that's why they chose me to volunteer for the Games."

I roll my eyes as she haughtily strides off, followed by the other Careers.

I find a place in the line next to my friend Carlo. He looks rather sheepishly at me. He's a nice guy, but he's a bit of a wimp. I mean, I'm **so** much better than him in everything.

"Where've you been?" He whispers.

"Outside the door of course." I hiss back arrogantly and Carlo doesn't look as if he wants to ask any more questions.

I manage to evade an interaction with Coach Harper, which is a good thing, since if he caught up with me he'd probably lecture me about how if I were on time I'd be the male volunteer. I know I would've been the volunteer. In fact, I still am.

As we head out of the corridors and into the square I catch something that shocks me. It's Eben. He's talking to Coach Harper.

"…It's your turn to shine. Show them what you're made of Eben. Show them you can win the Games. We chose you a long time ago. We know you can do it…"

My mouth drops wide open. How could this be happening? I'm basically in a daze as we file into rows in front of the justice building. I can't even remember check-in.

_It's not fair._ I think. _I've been doing so much better than him and now he gets to volunteer? No, **I** deserve this honor. I **can't** let him volunteer._

Carlo's staring at me in pure disbelief as I fume to myself.

The stupid escort in his neon pink suit and lime green hair practically skips onto the stage once the Capitol video is over and starts going on about how he's so excited and that he's ready to choose the female tribute.

"Lisabeth Vasquez!" He shouts.

"I volunteer!" comes a voice on my left and I turn, half expecting to see Angelica and I do, only she's not the one making her way onto the stage. Angelica's standing in the middle of the walkway looking confused. Suddenly her cheeks turn bright pink and she turns to head back to her spot. She's mortified.

_She deserves it._ I think maliciously then turn my head back to the girl on the stage, she's in my age level, but she was never any good. _So I'm not the only one who's not going to play by the rules. District 2 is rebellious this year._

"What's you name love?"

"Naomi Velarius." She states happily and smiles into the camera.

I'll have to deal with her later though. I need to be the first to volunteer. I need to beat my brother.

I look back over my shoulder and see Eben getting ready to volunteer once the name of the tribute is called. I ready myself into a running stance and see Carlo giving me even more weird looks.

"What?" I snap viciously and he shakes his head.

"Nothing." He whispers and turns his attention back to the neon escort.

"Now for our male tribute…"

I position myself toward the walkway.

"Roon Carpen…"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout as loud as I can hoping to drown out anyone else.

I literally run to the platform and give a huge smirk as I see Eben's face mixed with confusion and anger.

"Well, you're certainly eager. What's your name?"

"Malcolm Gray, the future winner of the 47th Hunger Games."

The escort's eyes widen and I laugh.

I look up to see my face projected on the large screens in the square. I look great. Actually, I look ridiculously handsome. There can't be a girl in Panem right now who doesn't want a piece of this. So I wink my green eyes and run my finger through my short, dark brown hair.

The first person to come to say goodbye or maybe good riddance is Eben. He bursts through the doors and grabs me by the neck, nearly strangling me.

"What do you think you're doing you little punk? **I** was supposed to volunteer you jerk! It's my last year!"

My parents rush in and pull Eben off of me.

I smile cockily. "I know. That's why I volunteered."

Eben's anger is suddenly replaced by something else. It's cold and his dark eyes get reflections in them. He shakes his head. He looks like he's sorry for me.

"Oh Malcolm! Are you ok honey? You have to win!" My mother cossets.

I see Eben sink to the background. His arms folded.

He's just jealous. I try to convince myself, but the way his look changed so instantly is putting doubts in my mind.

"How's my favorite son?" My dad asks me.

"Great!"

"This is for you. I always wanted you to have it." He says and puts his solid gold ring in my hands. It's heavy on my finger, but looks good. Then I realize what my Dad just said was a lie.

The ring wasn't meant for me, it was meant for Eben. I can see my brother glancing on with distain as my father tells me I'm his favorite son. If it were Eben volunteering he would be the favorite son and get the attention so I soak it all up while I can.

I recognize the ring. It's an heirloom, been in the family for hundreds of years.

"It's a reminder to be strong in the arena." My Dad tells me as the peacekeeper begins to escort them out. I nod and smile, but my grin soon disappears.

"You'll be sorry you ever did this. I promise." Eben states plainly and the doors slam behind him.


	5. Naomi Velarius's District 2 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm on a roll! I thought I'd be procrastinating by now so this is really good. But I can't take any credit. It's all thanks to Suzanne Collins's Hunger Games and you're amazing characters, so thank you so much! I'm having tons of fun writing these and I really hope you're having fun reading them. Anyways, now for our District 2 girl Naomi Velarius! Please let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

"You're on!" I shout competitively as Sami picks up the nearest sword.

I grab one too and we begin to pace in a circle staring at each other like vultures watching a dying animal. I make the first move, lunging at her with all my might, but she gracefully evades my blade.

She lunges forward next, taking me by complete surprise. I see my reflection in the sword as it passes me and nearly grazes my shoulder.

I grin mischievous and thrust forward again. Another miss. I'm off my game today and it's the worst possible day to be so. It's reaping day.

I think back to my last few days. I've been training even though I hate it. Everyone here is so focused on the Games, except me. I would rather be having a good time outdoors than cooped up in a training session. Dad just kept talking about Danny, constantly. How when he wins the Games he'll bring honor to the family and how he's so great at everything. It makes me nauseous just to think about it. It seems as if I'm simply not there. I wasn't going to train at all. My parents left it up to us to decide whether we wanted to be Careers or not. I wasn't going to until Danny decided to. Dad was so proud he trained with him every free second he got. He never had time for me anymore. It drove me so insane I thought maybe if I started training too I'd get some of that precious attention. My mistake. Now here I am, still in training, with my eighteen year old brother planning to volunteer. I can't let it happen.

Suddenly, my blade is knocked from my hand. Sami grins deviously at me as I search the floor frantically for the sword.

I grab the closest weapon, some knives, and begin to throw.

The first knife seems to fly straight, but Sami dodges it in the last second. I take a deep breath and throw the next knife. It hovers through the air then curves and misses. I shift my feet, position the last knife in my hand, lean back to throw and…

"Training's up warriors! Get in a straight line pronto." Comes Coach Harper's voice.

I lower the knife and Sami lowers her sword.

"Nice try Naomi." She laughs and ruffles my hair as if I'm younger than her, which I hate since we're both sixteen.

I stand in line, gently rocking back and forth on my heels, staring blankly as the others line up beside me.

"Hey Naomi."

I snap out of my daydream as I hear a familiar voice and feel his arm rub up against mine.

I smile, "Hey Kyle."

"How was your training?" He asks me, his blue eyes shining as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Fine." I manage. I don't really want to answer, but what can I do? I can't very well ignore my best friend.

Kyle turns to give me an inquisitive look.

"Attention please." Coach Harper interrupts and we all jump then turn to face him.

"I've had some long conversations with the other coaches and we've determined that the female tribute will be coming from the sixteen year olds this year."

I feel my heart flutter. I may have a chance. I've made some progress this year.

Kyle nudges me and I look up at him. He's grinning at me. I grin back, but can feel myself blushing.

Kyle's been there for me forever. Through the good times and the bad he's been at my side. He often has to be my voice of reason when I hatch some crazy scheme and keeps my feet on the ground. We've practically grown up together. I don't know where I'd be without him, probably in a mental institute.

Coach Harper clears his throat and Kyle and I glance back at him.

"Once again, you've all done very well this year and we hope you improve even more in our next couple of years together. Now, our female volunteer this year will be Angelica Herrity."

My heart sinks. My eyes are beginning to sting, but I scream at myself in my head not to cry. I won't cry. I won't. But I'm sick and tired of Danny being better than me. He's probably being chosen to volunteer right now.

Angelica strides snobbishly in front of us, her hands raised above her head, but no one claps for her. Coach Harper congratulates her, but I just fold my arms and glare. I've absolutely had it.

We begin to file out of the training room. Angelica goes first and engages some strange conversation with a boy sitting on the floor. I've seen him before in our training level, but I don't even bother to be curious.

"It's ok Naomi, we still have two years." Kyle tries to cheer me up, standing behind me and squeezing my shoulders gently then using his hands to brush my brown hair away from my face.

As we get to check-in he tilts my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes. I suddenly feel shy.

"Listen Naomi, don't do anything you'll regret."

I shake my head. "Stop it Kyle, I'm just not good enough."

"Come on Naomi!" He frowns and turns away, obviously angry as he folds his arms over his chest and goes to get in line.

When I find my place with the other sixteen year old girls I stand with a blank look on my face as our escort, his name is Neon, comes out with lime green hair and a bright pink suit. He reminds me of a slice of watermelon. Of course I don't pay any attention to the Capitol's video, I mean, who does?

As it begins to play I begin to come up with a plan, only Kyle's not here to stop me this time.

Neon's practically giddy with joy as he announces it's time to select the female tribute for district 2.

I take a deep breath and Kyle's words ring in my mind. _Don't do anything you'll regret._

"I volunteer!" I shout as soon as the name escape Neon's mouth and I hurry out of the crowd and to the front platform where he is standing. He looks even more like a watermelon up close, complete with black sequins on his jacket that resemble seeds.

I look out into the crowd and notice Angelica having a fit in the corner. I don't feel bad at all, even though it was her turn to volunteer. Hey, she still has two more years.

'What's your name love?" Neon asks me eagerly.

"Naomi Velarius." I say. My voice comes out cocky. I smile into the cameras and search the crowd for Kyle, but don't find him.

"Well, now for our brave young man…Roon Carpen…"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Yells some idiot. He's so loud that some of the microphones squeal with high-pitched feedback.

When I see who it is I roll my eyes. It's the stupid kid who was sprawled on the ground outside the training room earlier. Then I realize I've made a mistake. My brother isn't in the Games. I'm alone. I frantically search the crowd again. I find Danny. His face has an expression of sheer emotional pain. I search again and this time I find Kyle. He's got his hands over his face and is shaking his head.

My heart begins to beat faster and faster as Floor Boy shakes my hand and gives arrogant looks to the cameras. I'm ushered into a room in the justice building and Danny rushes in, taking me in his arms.

"What did you just do?"

"I don't know, I don't know! Where's Mom and Dad?"

Danny pulls back. "I tried to get them to come, but they wouldn't. Mom almost passed out. They're too upset."

I frown.

"You have to win now you know."

"I thought you'd be volunteering too."

"Why would you think something like that? Some other guy was chosen and his kid brother in your age level was stupid enough to volunteer."

So that's what happened. "Well, Dad spends almost every breathing moment training with you."

Danny just shakes his head. "It's not my fault Naomi! Now you're going to get yourself killed."

"I thought you said I could win."

"I said you **have to** win."

Danny hugs me one last time then heads out the doors. He almost runs into Kyle.

"Naomi, I thought I told you not to do anything you'd regret!"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry Kyle!"

Kyle sighs. "It's going to be ok Naomi. You can win."

He reaches to his neck and takes off one of the two chains with a pendant.

"Here. This is for you." He says and puts the chain around my neck.

I touch the pendant gently; it's half a silver heart.

"Thank you Kyle." I say gently.

He nods then puts the pendant from his chain against mine. It forms a complete heart and when he turns it over the words I love you are engraved on the back.

"I love you Naomi."

That explains a lot. "I…I love you too Kyle. Thank you."

We kiss gently.

"Be strong Naomi. You're good enough for me."

I nod and the peacekeeper standing by ushers him out.

_I will._ I think. _I will._


	6. Koda Ballou's District 3 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hey again, hope I'm not updating too fast. I'm enjoying my time spent at my computer with your tributes and some trail mix LOL. Here we go... Koda Ballou, our District 3 Male Tribute! Let me know how you're liking things. Thanks. :)

* * *

I'm absolutely exhausted as I make my way home to get ready before the reaping.

"Are you ok Koda?"

"Huh?" I reply glancing over at my best friend, well, my only friend, Warren. My vision is sort of blurry and everything around me looks out of proportion and spinning.

"I asked if you were ok. You don't look so good."

"I don't?" I ask deliriously.

Warren shakes his head. "I'll help you get home."

I nod.

We begin to walk forward again, I stumble a few times, but Warren catches me. I know what's going on. I had to work an extra early shift at the factory and skipped breakfast. It's not a good choice for me. I get really sick if I don't get anything to eat.

When we get to my house no one's home as usual.

"Will you be fine until your parents get here?" Warren asks me, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"Yah, I'm fine. I just didn't have anything to eat this morning."

"Then eat something and get some rest. The reaping's in an hour!" He shouts before heading out the door.

"Ok, ok, I will!"

Once Warren's gone I eat some bread with butter and some grapes. That's pretty much all we have to spare for the moment. Mother freaks out if any of the food goes missing and she doesn't know why. I guess I can explain my way out of a few missing grapes and some bread.

After I eat I'm feeling a little better, but decide to take a quick nap before getting ready for the reaping. My head hurts, but that's normal. All the drills and dust get to you after a while.

I must have fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow because before I know it my mother's shaking me awake.

"Koda honey, you have to get ready for the reaping now." She has sweetly.

I groan, not because I'm tired, but because she's treating me like a baby again. Luckily she can't tell the difference between a tired and annoyed groan. I didn't mind it much before, but ever since my accident Mother and Father have been coddling me so much it drives me over the edge. I mean, I know I look really young and am smaller than all the other boys my age, but I **am** fourteen and I **can** handle myself.

Once my mother has left the room I get up, stretch, and look in the mirror. A monster stares back at me. I used to look like a normal kid, maybe even an attractive one, but not anymore.

When I was eight I was working on an electrical chip in the factory. The chip sparked and exploded. Now the whole right side of my face is completely covered in an enormous burn.

The burn itself is pretty much healed by now, but I still have the burn marks and scars that make me look ugly, like a monster. Warren's the only one who has accepted me this way. We've been friends ever since we were little and he understands that I am the same person now as I was before the accident.

I get dressed in a simple shirt and pants and head downstairs to where my parents are, of course, waiting to walk me to the square for the reaping.

"You look so handsome!" My mother croons and I try to smile.

As we begin to walk to the reaping my father puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Koda, it's going to be fine."

I honestly want to push his hand away and run off, but instead I nod and grit my teeth.

Quickly, I spot Warren up ahead.

_Now's my chance._ I think.

"I'm going to go ahead to check-in with Warren." I say, and don't wait for a response.

"Hey again." I say out of breath from bolting away from Mother and Father.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yah, I just need to get away from my parents."

Warren chuckles to himself and I roll my eyes.

Once we've checked in we make our way to the fourteen year old boys section and wait silently.

The escort, a lady with a birdcage in her hair with a live bird inside, steps onto the stage. I feel bad for the little bird, a bright yellow canary, trapped in a cage on someone's head. She reaches to her pocket then up to the cage and feeds the bird a little cracker. I frown, how strange.

"Welcome to 47th Annual Hunger Games! Now, a quick video from our dear friends at the Capitol!"

She claps her hands then rests them on the hips of her sequined orange dress.

The video starts and I actually watch, almost laughing at all the nonsense it's feeding us. Then it's over before I even notice and the birdcage escort is shuffling her hands in the reaping bowl.

"Pixel Adams!" She says in her funny Capitol accent.

Everyone turns to look at a little girl in the twelve year olds section. She's so small and looks rigid, like she's never going to move and she doesn't. Two peacekeepers have to grab each of her arms and literally drag her to the stage. Her eyes are glazed over and she looks scared. Pixel's body is shaking now and she's crying silent tears. I feel bad for her.

The escort doesn't look very comfortable being around the little girl so she ignores her and moves to the boys' reaping bowl. I take a deep breath.

"Let's see…" She unfolds the slip of paper. "Koda Ballou!"

I freeze, could she really have chosen my name? I look around and Warren's giving me some pretty sorry looks. As I begin to walk slowly to the stage I can't help it, I begin to cry like Pixel, only I'm not crying silently.

The escort looks really shaken up now and adjusts the birdcage on her head. She knows she has to speak with me.

"Now, Koda, don't cry. It's a great honor to be chosen for the Games!" She tries to act cheery, but I think she feels bad.

I look out into the crowd, all the way back and spot my Mother and Father. Mother is sobbing into Father's shoulder. I decide then and there to be brave, by crying I'm just showing everyone I've been coddled too long and I don't want that. I'm going to try my best to win because I know my parents can't move on without me. I'm their only child.

As I've seen in all the other reapings, Pixel and I are ushered into the justice building and into separate rooms. The goodbyes are here. The peacekeeper tells me I have five minutes and I nod.

Mother and Father rush in, hugging me tightly and between sobs my mother manages to give me my token, a metal pin of a factory that she hooks to my shirt with shaky hands.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." My voice comes out shakier than I expected it would.

Warren comes through the doors to stand beside me and we hug comradely.

"Win for us Koda, win for District three." He whispers and gives me a funny smile.

I try to smile back and shake my head. "I'll try."

"Try hard." He replies as the peacekeeper escorts him and my parents.

And try hard I will.


	7. Pixel Adams's District 3 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated recently. School has been keeping me pretty busy, plus I've had a bit of procrastination. Haha. I hope everyone had a happy Easter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know if you have any questions about anything. Thanks. :)

* * *

I sit in the room I share with my fifteen year old sister, staring out the window onto the electronic factories of my district, and sigh.

"Oh, Pixel, there you are. Better get ready for the reaping. I came to pick out a dress." My sister Kira chimes, her expression is one of surprise.

I just nod and give a tiny smile.

Kira smiles back and walks over to open the closet which is filled with bright clothes that mostly belong to her. She hums as she flips through the dresses, her long, golden curls falling gently down her back. She looks like angel.

"Kira, hurry up, we need to get going!" My brother Gizmo calls from the doorway, looking rather annoyed.

"Ok, ok." Kira moans, picking out a pretty pink dress with ruffles and a small black dress with a blue strap around the waist.

"Here, hurry and put this on. They won't wait." Kira says and puts the black dress on my bed next to me.

She shuffles away with the pink dress and I'm left alone. I quickly dress and check myself in the mirror. My black hair is in its usual pixie cut and my big, soft blue eyes stare back at me.

I sit back down on my bed and lean over the windowsill. The weather is nice and I breathe in all the fresh air I can get. No one will miss me. They barely even realize I'm there.

I've never had Kira's charm or speaking abilities, Gizmo's extreme attractiveness, or my other brother Christopher's wit and sarcasm. I'm just average. Not to say I'm terrible, in fact I'm really quite brilliant, but not like them.

Father's always gone. In the building he designed, at his desk inventing new electronic chips and such for the Capitol. Mother's home caring for everyone. She provides affection for us all.

No one really notices me at all, but I don't mind much. I'm fine observing my brothers and sisters.

When I come downstairs I'm not surprised to find everyone gone. They've forgotten me again. I grab an apple from the basket on the table and take a bite. Delicious.

Hurriedly, hoping to catch up with my family, I scramble out the door and into the crowd that is slowly making its way to the reaping. I'm not very worried. It's only my first year and I didn't have to take tesserae since no one even remembers I'm around.

Up ahead I see Gizmo flirting with some of his girl friends, flexing his muscules as the giggle until my mother scolds him and shoos them away. Christopher and Kira are engaged in conversation, or more likely, debate.

I tilt my head and stare at my feet as I continue to make my way to the reaping, kicking a little stone with my shoe until it hits the heel of the person walking in front of me. They turn and give me a cruel look so I shrink back and hurry to the other side of the crowd.

I get in line and the peacekeeper asks for my name.

"Pixel Adams."

"What was that? You need to speak louder."

"Pixel Adams." I say a little louder and the peacekeeper nods.

He reaches out and takes my hand. I feel a sting and a few droplets of blood appear on my finger. I instantly wince and start to shake. I can't take the sight of blood. It makes me sick as the peacekeeper smears it off my finger onto a paper and tells me to make my way to the twelve year old girls' section.

I hold my finger, which is still pulsing from the blood that was taken, and make my way to the front of the crowd right in the front of the stage. When I look around some of the other boys and girls are crying and others are standing frozen in fear. Then it hits me. If my name is called I could be being sent to my death.

The escort comes out and she has a birdcage on her head with a live bird inside. I feel bad for it. It's trapped, kind of like me. She claps her hands happily and tells us to watch the Capitol video.

I watch in horror. I can't believe anyone could get joy out of people killing each other. I shake my head. If my name was called I could never kill anyone. I get upset when people squash the bugs that somehow make it into our house. How cruel people with power can be.

The escort comes back, feeding her bird a cracker and smoothing her orange sequined dress.

She reaches her hand into the reaping bowl and pulls out a little slip of paper. Unfolding it she takes a deep breath.

"Pixel Adams!"

My eyes instantly glaze over and I think I black out for a few seconds. I open my eyes and everyone is staring at me. Two peacekeepers take each of my arms and shove me forward, dragging me to the stage. I'm still in denial. It can't really be me. There must be some mistake.

I begin to breath heavily and can't help myself when I start to cry. The birdcage lady moves to choose the boy tribute and I don't even pay attention to what's going on until the boy's shaking my hand.

I get pushed into a room in the justice building and my family comes in. Gizmo, Kira, and Christopher give me hugs and tell me good luck. My mother spends a little more time.

"This is for you dear." My mother says and hands me a little box.

Obviously father didn't come to the reaping at all, not that I'm surprised.

"Thank you." I manage to choke out, and then they're gone.

I open the box to find a little silver locket that reads: My dearest Penny, we will always love you.

I conclude that it's a nice gesture, but it's a bit upsetting that my own mother didn't even bother to get my name correct. I'm Pixel, **not** Penny.


	8. Landon Leigh's District 4 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again. Here's your district 4 boy, Landon Leigh. I had a good time writing this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review. :)

* * *

I walk down beside the turquoise waters. The waves sweep up over the sand and my feet, cooling them, then wash back to their origin. I've grown up by the water. I love it here, almost as much as I love to train.

"Don't worry about it Landon. I was reaped and I made it home, just like I said I would. Besides, it's not even your year to volunteer." She smiles, her sea blown dark hair whipping across her face.

I nod and smile back. Karrie's smile is contagious.

"I know, I know."

"Well, that's not to say that the Games are really a fun thing, but it's not impossible to make it out alive." Karrie sighs and her smile fades away. Her big, green eyes begin to look a bit sad so I change the subject. I know she doesn't like to talk about the Games much.

"Hey, want to go on one last swim before the reaping?" I grin and don't even have to ask.

Karrie laughs and pushes me into the sand as we both scramble to get to the water first.

"Hey, no fair! Pushing is against the rules!" I laugh and splash her in the face.

She screams in delight and tries to splash me back.

I met Karrie when I was six. She was ten. We've been close friends every since.

"Cannonball!" Shouts a new voice and a gigantic wave ensues as they enter the water. I roll my eyes. It can only be one person, my best friend Sie.

"Hey Sie, finished your job for today?"

"Yah, I'm done. My parents let me off early to have a little fun before I have to get ready for the reaping. It's such a downer."

Karrie and I nod. Sie's a seafood trader in town. He's never trained to be a Career like me, but he has a good life.

I think back to all the times I'd spent at this beach as I float casually in the cool water. Basically my whole life, I was even born here, but that's a long story. I knew my parents always wanted me to be a fisherman when I grew up, but after I met Karrie I knew that just fishing wasn't for me. It's not that I like the Capitol, which I don't. They've given me a great life, but I just can't stand them all the same.

When I was just little I'd come out here and have competitions with friends. Running, swimming, climbing trees, you name it we had contests in it. Karrie had already started her Career training when we met. She took me with her one day and I had a blast. Unfortunately, my parents didn't approve of me being a Career and stopped me from training. After a couple years of persistant pleading they finally gave it. I was a lot older, at eleven, to be starting than most of our districts' Careers who started their training around age six or seven. Still, I did well and finally got to work with a weapon. My choice was the sword.

"You who…Earth to Landon…"

I snap out of my memories.

"Time to wake up dolly daydream. We better go get ready for the reaping. It's in half an hour."

The three of us trudge, soaking wet, back to shore and break off in different directions to go home. Karrie heads to the Victors' Village, Sie to the other side of town, and me just a few minutes away to my home near the docks.

I don't even get to the door when I already hear the shouts of my little brother and sister. Cody, who's thirteen, is complaining about having to wear a collared shirt and Laurel, who's eight, is simply running around like mad with some seashells she must have found out back.

"There you are Landon! Go get ready, it's almost time to go." My mother scolds me good naturedly.

"Gosh Mom, calm down, I don't take forever to get ready." I groan and hurry to my room where I take a quick shower and change into a dark blue collared shirt, black shorts, and some black sandals. I don't have time to sit in the sun for my hair to dry so I spike it up and hurry out to find my parents and siblings ready and waiting for me.

"Ready son?" My Dad asks. I nod.

We make our way casually to the reaping. Cody and I brake off into the line to check- in then find our way to our sections.

From the fourteen year old guys section I turn back to the stage to see Karrie standing by the side next to our other victor, some older guy who doesn't look to pleased to be here. I believe his name is Aliat.

Our district's escort, who always seems to match the ocean, steps to the stage. His name is Luno, but I'd be more likely to call him Looney. His hair is bright blue and just sits there on his head, like a shelf, like an ocean wave before it crashes to shore. I roll my eyes as the Capitol video begins. Such trash. They try to feed us this junk, but I'm not going to buy it. Yah, like the Capitol really ever loved us? Give me a break!

"Our female tribute for the 47th Annual Hunger Games will be… Scarlett Willows!"

A girl who comes from the fifteen year old section steps forward. She looks confused and as she passes by other girls in her section I can tell she's pleading desperately for someone to volunteer for her, but strangely enough no one does.

Our volunteering system is not nearly as precise as the ones in districts 1 and 2. We're a Career district, but we're not quite as intense as the first two districts.

"Now for our male tribute… Codreith Leigh!"

It takes a second to sink in, but before I even know it I'm on the stage instead of my little brother.

"Tell us your name so everyone will know who the brave district 4 boy is."

"I'm Landon…Landon Leigh."

I look down to see Cody's befuddled expression before I shake hands with Scarlett and am whisked off into the justice building. This will be an interesting goodbye.

My parents come in first followed by Cody and Laurel.

"Mom, Mom, I'll be alright." I say, my voice muffled since she's busy squeezing the living daylights out of me.

"I'm proud to call you my son. God be with you Landon." My father says, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving a forced smile.

Once my mother finally lets go I give a quick hug and kiss to Laurel who isn't exactly sure why I'm leaving and then I say goodbye to Cody. His face is pale.

"It's ok Cody. Don't worry about me. Just promise you'll root for me."

"I promise." He gives a little grin and we hug goodbye.

As my family leaves one last visitor sneaks in. It's Karrie.

"Sie says goodbye and not to die." She whispers.

I nod.

"Listen Landon. You have to win this thing. I know you can do it. You believed in me and I won. I believe in you."

I nod again, not quite sure how to respond.

"This is for you to wear in the arena. I wore it when I went it. It says _Alpha Vivere ad Culpis_. That means live to win…" Karrie's voice trails off and I slip the silver necklace around my neck.

"Thank you Karrie." I whisper and she suddenly grabs me in a tight hug.

She's a lot taller than I am so she almost picks me up off the ground, but that's when I truly realize the magnitude of what's happening to me. I'm leaving and I may never come back.

Karrie gives me a little smile and before she leaves she kisses me on the cheek.

"Prove they're not going to mess with you." She whispers in my ear and then she's gone.

I know exactly what she means.


	9. Scarlett Willows's District 4 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hi friends, well we've finished district 4! I actually think we're making fairly good time too. I hope you're enjoying these, contrary to what other writers have said I'm having a great time writing the reapings. I love you guys' characters. They're so emotionally charged and it's really great for me to get to develop them and connect with them as I write. As I said before, when I do have to kill quite a few off in the bloodbath (mind you, I wish I didn't, but I must) I'll make sure your character has at least some special "camera time" if you will before they go down. Thanks and leave me a review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Grammy? I'm going into to town to trade!" I shout and get a snore in return.

I roll my eyes and hurry off. I should've suspected they'd be asleep. They usually are, I mean, they're my grandparents.

"Hey, where are you going Scarlett?" I turn in surprise to see my thirteen year old sister, Ivy, her blue eyes inquistive.

"Going to market. Want to come?"

"Oh yes!" She says, her face brightening.

"Oh, first you better brush your hair. It's a mess." I laugh, rumpling her tangled blonde locks.

"Fine, fine." She sighs, brushing away my hand and hurrying inside.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Calls Oliver, my twelve year old brother, from around the corner.

"Not arguing, " I correct, "discussing. I shouldn't expect young children like you to understand."

Oliver throws me a dirty look. "I'm not a child!" He growls, and he's right. He's much more mature than the boys my age, but it's still fun for me to tease him.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings sweetheart?" I say playfully in a voice you'd use to talk to a baby.

"Sure, whatever." Oliver replies dismissively and leaves.

When Ivy's finally ready to go we head on one last trade in town before the reaping. As we walk I think back to yesterday. I probably shouldn't have, but I skipped school to go out boating on the little skiff that had once belonged to my parents. It's not as easy to boat anymore. Not after I was in a fishing accent in which a hook caught me in the eye and left me blind in the left, but that was already several years ago and I've adapted. I was planning to head over to what we call the "upper" shore, but apparently I'm not allowed there anymore. It's "reserved" for the town citizens, aka the rich citizens. It was fine though. I'm used to boating at the lower shore. It's closer to my house anyways.

Ivy and I take the trail the leads to town. We start off at the edge of our neighborhood, where all the little sea shacks of fishermen are. As we continue to follow the trail the homes get nicer and nicer until you reach town.

"Hey Scarlett, what're you doing in town so close to reaping time?" Asks my good friend Troy, his dark eyes sparkling in the light.

"Oh, just making some last minute trades." I smile, gesturing to my basket.

He nods. "Father let me off the boat early today, as you know I usually have to work full time, but I can't miss the reaping. Even if I wish I could."

I shake my head in agreement and we wave goodbye. None of us from our side of the district believe in the Games. It's just a big joke, like sending kids to their deaths is going to solve anything?

I send Ivy off to trade the shells I found at the shore yesterday for some lobster. We don't get lobster often because it takes a lot to trade for, but the shells I found we particularly good and recently everyone in the Capitol has been dying for shell jewelry, which is supposedly the new fad.

"How many did they give you?" I ask, when Ivy returns with the basket.

"Two."

"Two? Are you kidding me?"

Ivy looks uneasy.

"That's fantastic! I never even expected those shells to go for at least one let alone two!"

Ivy smiles and we hurry back to the trail we came from. It's not much longer until the reaping and we still have to get ready.

Once home, I sit the basket of lobsters on the table and hurry to my room. We'll feast tonight, Phoenix and I will.

I comb my hair carefully then slide back a blue headband onto it. I look in my closet to find but one dress, that's the one I'll be wearing. It's rather pretty, sleeveless, blue and white stripped, and it comes to my knees. The finishing touch if my pearl necklace. I think back to the day I got it. Phoenix and I were down on the lower shore. We'd been fishing for dinner when we came up with a clam, which is quite rare to find on the lower shore. When Phoenix had finally pried it open we'd found a beautiful, glistening, white pearl inside. I'd insisted he keep it since he lives all by himself and has an even more strenuous life then I do, but instead he put it on a chain and gave it to me. Ever since it's been a symbol of our friendship and I wear it often.

I hurry and fetch Ivy and Oliver, hoping not to wake my grandparents and head outside.

"Now, whatever happens today we'll be alright. No one needs to worry." I say as calmly as I can. Ivy's fine, but Oliver looks a little nervous, after all, all newbies to the reapings do.

"Hey little sis." Comes a familiar voice from behind.

I whirl around, "Where've you been all morning Jay? We have to go!" I snap at my elder brother who's sixteen.

"I've been…out. Besides, I'm ready to go. You going to go find your lovebird before you go?"

I roll my eyes and don't answer. I know he means Phoenix, but there's nothing but friendship between us. Jay is just an idiot, but he's my brother. I love him.

I meet Phoenix a few houses down. He's looking rather dapper in his collared shirt and slacks. We hurry back with the others and use the trail to get to town square.

"Name?" Asks a peacekeeper.

"Scarlett Willows."

"Where are you shoes?"

"I'm against them."

The peacekeeper shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Proceed."

Luno, our escort, has a crazy ocean wave hair style this year complete with a surfboard hair clip.

I completely ignore the Capitol video, unlike some of the Careers, and begin to anxiously await the end of the reaping so I can surprise Phoenix with the fact that I have two lobsters we can all share for dinner.

"Our female tribute for the 47th Annual Hunger Games will be… Scarlett Willows!" He shouts with a crazy grin.

It hits me. I'm the tribute. But surely there's a Career girl, or someone, anyone who will volunteer for me? I look pleadingly at the faces of the other district four girls as I pass them, hoping to gain the sympathy of any one of them, but as soon as I make it to the stage and am standing next to Lune, it becomes clear. No one is taking my place.

I shake hands with the male tribute. A Career who'd just taken the place of who I assume to be his younger brother, an honorable move.

My legs are shaking as I turn into the town hall where my family has bust through the door.

"Someone should've volunteered for you." Jay said, shaking his head. "I mean, there were plenty of Career girls out there, why didn't they volunteer?"

I don't answer.

"Be careful…" Ivy tells me, her eyes welling up with tears.

"And stay alive! I want you back fully breathing." Oliver grins, trying to lighten the mood.

We all share a group hug and then Phoenix comes in.

"Scarlett…" He starts, then we envelope each other in a huge hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. All the wonderful memories and the…"

"No, no. This is only the beginning. You're not saying goodbye yet Scarlett."

I smile up into his sweet caramel eyes and messy chestnut hair.

"You should take this…sell it. I know you're having trouble keeping the house ever since your Mother passed." I tell him and begin to take off the pearl necklace.

"No, keep it. It'll be your token. When you feel as if you can't make it any further, look at it and think of all of us back home waiting for you."

He hug one more time and then he leaves.

I guess we won't be having a lobster feast tonight after all.


	10. Hydro Cerberus's District 5 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again. This is your district 5 male's reaping. I wanted to let you all know that I may not be updating on Mondays much anymore unless I have little to know homework (which isn't common) because my tennis is starting and it's every Monday afternoon. That being said, I'll try to update fast as possible and I hope you enjoy this reaping. Thanks and let me know what you think. :)

* * *

"Vente, Radium? Hurry up and get down here, you have to get ready to go!" My mom shouts up the stairs. My two little sisters stumbled down them, one concerned, the other giggling with pure jubilee.

"Mom, I'm going to meet Nuclei before the reaping. We're going to walk over together." I say quietly.

"Alright sweetie, God be with you."

I nod, smile, and hurry out the door. My family is very religious even though most people in Panem aren't anymore.

When I meet Nuclei she's sitting on the steps of her house staring out into the fields of windmills ahead of her.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Hydro."

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." She sighs, but I know what she's thinking about.

It wasn't too long ago that there was an accident in one of our district's nuclear power plants, unfortunately our Dads were both employed there. Even more unfortunate yet is that neither came home that day. I like to think that they're both in a better place now.

"You ready to get going? We have a bit of a walk to get to the town center."

"Yah, let's go." She smiles and we both get up.

It's a quiet walk to town besides the scuffing of the ground beneath our feet and the low hum of the distant windmills. I look down at my simple jean pants and black tee shirt. I'm not sure why, but I find myself wearing black a lot. I guess it's because it matches my hair or maybe it's just that I like the color (or absence of color). I absent mindedly twist one of my earrings, a cross, as Nuclei begins to ask about my day so far.

"Well, I guess it's as good it can be for reaping day. What about yours?"

"Fine, I mean, it's pretty good." Nuclei stumbles then looks to the ground blushing.

When we get into town we wait for my mother to come with my little sisters. It's Vente's second reaping and she still gets a bit on edge, but Radium's only ten so she still has two years to go before she has to participate.

When they arrive I walk with Vente over to her check in line and remind her that whatever happens is meant to be. She nods and gives a little grin telling me it's fine to go.

Nuclei and I head over to our line then make our way to our sections, me in the fifteen year old boys' section and her in the fifteen year old girls'.

Our escort is a woman wearing high heels, very high heels. You can tell she hasn't had much experience walking on them because she teeters back and forth like the whole world is moving beneath her feet. I'd say they'd have to be at least six inches tall, if not more. She also has bright red hair with streaks of blonde running through it, white blonde. I don't know her name since she's new this year. Our old escort was a man named Fud. He was fired for supposedly fooling around with last year's female tribute. I feel he shall be punished for that and not by the Capitol. It's unacceptable.

"Hello everyone! I will be district five's new escort and my name is Razzle. I'm pleased to meet you all and am very excited to be choosing our tributes for this year."

Razzle looks a little nervous when all she gets in response is a boy shouting, "I wonder how long this one will last?" and another replying, "In those heels, not long. Not long at all."

As I watch the Capitol video I think about how horrible our world has become. The leaders of the Capitol shall surely be punished as well for taking innocent blood.

"Now for our female tribute!" Razzle shouts happily, "Kara Summers!"

A girl from Vente's section begins to walk slowly and quietly to the stage. Everywhere else is filled with dead silence.

"Hello dear, are you excited for the Games?"

The girl shakes her head slowly, a blank look in her eyes.

Razzle frowns and obviously decides it's time to pick the male tribute.

"And for our male tribute we have… Hydro Cerberus!"

Someone gasps from the girls' section. I think it's Nuclei. I sigh, grab my cross necklace, kiss it gently, then walk to the stage. My fate is now in the Lord's hands.

In the justice building my mother and Nuclei are crying when they meet me. I assure them that whatever is meant to be will happen and that there's absolutely nothing we can do to change that. I give warm hugs to Vente and Radium, telling them to pray each night for me while I'm in the Games. They give little nods and I smile. I love them so much.

"Wear your cross proudly in the arena." My mother tells me in a shaky sounding voice. I nod and we embrace.

"Take care of yourself Hydro. Be careful and try your best to come home to me. I'll miss you so much." Nuclei whispers.

I take her hands in mine and say a silent prayer for her. If something happens to me during the Games I want her life to go on without me. I don't want her to mourn for the left of her life about something that couldn't be stopped.

"I will, I promise." I tell her and we hug.

I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before she waves goodbye.

Everyone's gone now. Well, not everyone. I still have God.


	11. Kara Summers's District 5 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Ok, here you go guys. Your district five female tribute! In response to a review I got about the reapings not "connecting" and there being too many "extra players" I'm not sure exactly what you mean by that, especially since if the tribute doesn't really know the other tribute then it doesn't make sense to have them interact. But I will say that there are some reapings coming where the tributes know each other so I hope you look out for those. Anyways, not sure if I'll be updating tomorrow since it's Monday, but please read and review this chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

I wipe my forehead across my arm and sigh. It's already been a fairly long day and it's only eleven o'clock in the morning. I take off my gloves and glance at my accomplishment. Rows of beautiful, healthy flowers of all colors surround the front porch of our little white house with blue trim. Today was our maintenance day. Once a week I like to pull the weeds in my mother's little flowerbed. I would pull the weeds in the vegetable garden out back too, but unfortunately it's reaping day and I don't believe the Capitol would be very considerate if I stayed home.

Through the daisies I see an animal. It's a little brown rabbit. We're far enough into the countryside away from the power plants and windmills that plants and animals are fairly common here.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. You can come out." I coo thoughtfully at the little creature.

"Kara? Are you still out there dear? Please come in now. You must get ready for the reaping, we'll be leaving soon."

I groan. "Alright Mum, I'll be there in a moment!" I call out.

I smile once more at the little rabbit before getting up and dusting off my sundress. Scampering into the house, I hurry to my room where my mother has a dress already sitting out on my bed. It's similar to the one I'm already wearing, only it's light green and has short sleeves instead of being sleeveless.

I brush out my hair and my mother comes in to braid it for me. She kisses my forehead then takes my hand and leads me out of the room.

"Oh, don't you both look beautiful!" My father gushes and takes off his work hat.

He must have just gotten home because he's still in his work clothes and his covered in sweat and grime.

He goes to change and comes back in a few minutes, fresh and ready to go. The three of us head outside and down the trail that leads back to the center of district five. Overall, district five is a small place. Most of us live cozy lives out in the countryside and people travel into the little town to work.

I jog off to catch up with my good friend Carolina who is walking up ahead.

"Hello." I smile.

Carolina smiles back gently. "Hello Kara."

We walk together into the crowd of other kids waiting in the peacekeeper lines. I smile brightly at the peacekeeper about to take my name.

"Name please?" She says monotonously.

"Kara Summers." I say, my big, brown eyes smiley in the sunlight.

The peacekeeper gives me a funny look before telling me to proceed.

Finding a spot next to Carolina, I glance behind me and across the way. I see Hydro and a couple other boys I recognize. Hydro has always been kind to me. He bows his head suddenly. I think he's praying.

At the sound of the high-pitched Capitol accent, my head whirls around.

"Hello everyone! I will be district five's new escort and my name is Razzle. I'm pleased to meet you all and am very excited to be choosing our tributes for this year."

Razzle seems fairly nice so I'm not sure why there isn't a friendly response, but I watch the Capitol video picking up every detail on the cold game the Capitol has created.

"Now for our female tribute!" Razzle shouts once the video is over and shoves her hands into the rustling papers of the female reaping bowl.

Carolina finds my hand and holds on tightly.

"Kara Summers!"

Carolina squeezes my hand, then lets go. I look up. Everyone is staring at me in dead silence, the girls in my section giving me sorry looks clear a path for me to walk through.

When I get onto the stage I'm frozen.

"Hello dear, are you excited for the Games?"

I shake my head slowly.

Razzle hurries away to choose the male tribute.

"And for our male tribute we have… Hydro Cerberus!"

Someone in the crowd gasps and Hydro hurries to the stage. He shakes my hand kindly and I give a tiny smile. He's gives me one in return. At least I have one friend.

In town hall my mum and dad come in with Carolina to say goodbye.

"Please be safe my darling." My mum cries, kissing my cheeks and holding me close.

"I love you my sweet Kara." My dad says and hugs me tightly, burying his face him my dirty blond braid.

"I love you too Dad." I say and he lets me go.

"This is for you." Whispers Carolina and she hands me a little box. "It's from your parents and I."

When I open the box I find a pretty little locket. I smile and put it on.

"Thank you." I manage to choke out as they're ushered away from me.

I look longingly at the locket, my symbol of hope in a cold Game.


	12. Lar Selvar's District 6 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, I know it's been a little while. I've been super busy lately. I'm trying to work with the new fanfiction updates, hope they won't cause any difficulties. Anyways, I think we're still making good time with these reapings. Read, review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat and breathing hard. Another nightmare. It's always the same one. I always relive the moment my cousin Marco died. It was horrible and I was forced to watch. I was an axe that took his life. The axe of a ruthless Career girl who only cared about one thing, winning.

At first I'd thought he could take her. He was a hulking sixteen year old, a smart guy and a close friend of mine, but her wit was stronger than his. She snuck up on him and that was all it took. One good shot to his neck with the shining blade and all that was left was a puddle of blood and a lifeless body that once belonged to Marco.

After I take some deep breaths I'm ok and go back to sleep. I'm fine for the rest of the night.

I wake up as the sun begins to rise. I realize it's reaping day and force myself to get up and get ready even though my body is begging me for a few more minutes of rest. Unfortunately, if I were to give into those pleas I would never get back up again.

"Lar? Lar, sweetheart, are you up and getting ready yet?" Comes an elderly, but kindly voice.

"Yes, Grandma I'm up." I call to her. I'm not sure if she hears me at first, but she must've because I don't hear anything back. Or maybe the problem is that she never heard me to begin with.

I've lived with her ever since my mother died. After he found out my mother was pregnant he just left us without another word, then when she died giving birth I had no where to go except to stay with Marco and my grandma. That had been a tough year for me. What with losing a mother and father, but the worst was two years later when Marco was reaped and killed in the Games.

I'm doing a lot better now. Not as good as I could be, but still good considering that Marco has been gone for two years now.

After I've changed I look in the little mirror on the attic wall. The shaft of sunlight from the skylight shines over my face and shows the little dust particles floating around.

The light reflects off my blue eyes and my red hair in a buzzcut sits like a lamb's fuzz atop my head.

I swoop down so I don't hit my head on the rafters as I hurry down the stairs. I have to grab some quick breakfast before the reaping.

Grandma is in the little kitchen making my favorite, buckwheat pancakes. We don't get to have them often, only on special occasions. I guess the reaping could be considered one even though it's not exactly a good one.

I scarf down the pancakes and kiss my grandma goodbye.

"Be good Lar." She scolds playfully, wagging a finger at me and grinning.

The mischievous look in her eyes and the impish dimples are all that's left of her youth. My mother used to tell me stories that Grandma had been a bit of a rebellious wild child. I'm not too surprised. My mother was a bit of one herself, but not to the extent of Grandma. Grandma had runaway and gotten married at age seventeen. Her and Grandpa had been together until he passed away a while ago. He'd been Grandma's perfect match. They completed each other.

As I walk toward the square I catch sight of my friend Fazno. His overalls are smeared in grease just like his face. He straightens his newsboy cap and hurries to catch up with me.

"Aw man, no time to go change before the reaping now." He exclaims, noticing the rest of the crowd.

"Nope, not now."

"Oh well, not like it matters." He shrugs and gives a carefree smile, his teeth a bright white against his tan face.

When we reach the square we check in and hurry over to the eighteen year old boys' section.

"How much tessarae have you taken this year?" I whisper to Fazno.

"65. What about you?"

"More than you."

Fazno turns and gives me a concerned look, but before I can respond the escort's voice screeches to get our attention.

The escort is an old man who has obviously tried to make himself look younger. His skin is smooth, but around his eyes and lips he's wrinkled.

"Well, now we should watch a video from our fabulous sponsor." He screeches loudly into the microphone and points to the giant screen, his back hunched over.

I ignore the video. I don't really care about it.

"That was simply invigorating! Now for our female tribute… Melody Rett!"

I gasp as the bright-eyed fifteen year old steps out and walks to the stage. It looks as if she's singing to herself. I know Melody. She's always been such a nice girl. Funny, happy-go-lucky, independent. I instantly get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I try to keep myself from thinking negatively, but Melody has no chance against the Careers. Poor kid.

The escort grins a creepy old man grin, and then moves to the boys' reaping bowl.

"Lar Selvar!" He screeches and hops up and down.

I take a deep breath and give a little smile to Fazno as I walk to the front. Fazno's pale and looks as if he's going to be sick.

I'm not very surprised I was chosen to be quite honest. After all, my name was in for tessarae 76 times.

When our escort tells me to shake Melody's hand I do. Hers is clammy and cold feeling, but I don't let go. I look past the thick strawberry blonde hair and into her scared eyes and smile at her. She gives a little smile back. I may be one of the only people to show her kindness before her life ends.

My goodbyes are quick. Fazno barely says anything. We both agree that I need no district token. I've accepted I probably won't come out alive.

Fazno promises to check in with Grandma to make sure she stays all right and we hug. He's like my brother.

"Make me proud bro. Make Marco proud." He says, his eyes twinkling.

I nod. I'll certainly be trying my best.


	13. Melody Rett's District 6 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I didn't have very much homework today so I decided to update. Can you believe we're officially half way done with the reapings? I'm already planning ideas for the arena and it doesn't hurt to tell you now that after the reapings we will have three chapters before the Games begin: The Tributes' Parade, Interview Highlights, and Training Scores. I'll release more information on that later, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me and ask. So, without further ado I give you your district six female tribute Melody Rett! Read, review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

"Almost ready to go girls?" My mother asks, knocking gently on the door of my sister's bedroom.

"Almost." My older sister Eliza says and finishes tying the ponytail on the side of my head.

My light strawberry blonde hair falls in a wave over my shoulder and I get up slowly, smoothing the simple, dark purple dress I'm wearing.

"Thanks, Eliza." I smile.

"Sure, Melody." She says, giving me a little grin and getting up as well.

My mother hugs me and kisses the top of my head. I hurry down the hallway where I meet my father. He, too, hugs me.

"I'll meet you all after the reaping!" I call and open the door to go outside. My best friend Aria is waiting on my porch.

"I've been waiting for an hour already, Melody!" She sighs dramatically, then smiles.

I smile back and we set off down the little cobblestone street.

Aria talks away about unimportant things as we make our way past the factories that build parts for various vehicles of transportation. I know my parents both work in a train factory. They are always telling me they wish they could spend more time with my sister and I, but they have busy schedules that they can't compromise.

When we reach the town square Aria is yelling at my face.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my daydream.

Aria rolls her eyes. "Just come on and check in. Honestly Melody, your daydreaming will be the death of you."

We go stand with the other fifteen year old girls. I look back and see Eliza giving me a little wave from the eighteen year olds' section and I give a wave back.

Our escort comes on stage. He looks as if he's one hundred years old and trying to be young again. It's not working. The skin on his face looks stretched and smooth, but his lips are shriveled and so are his little beady eyes. Gross.

The Capitol's video is not very interesting so I zone out, daydreaming again, as Aria whispers on and on.

When I notice her whispering has stopped I look up.

"That was simply invigorating! Now for our female tribute… Melody Rett!" The escort screeches.

My mouth drops open for a moment, then snaps back shut when I realize all eyes are on me.

I walk toward the stage and the creepy escort shaking and choking back my emotions. Just a few seconds ago I thought I'd be fine, not anymore. I begin to sing quietly to myself to keep my mind focused. It always seems to help. I close my eyes until it's time for the boy tribute to be chosen. I can feel a few tears leaking down my face and running onto my lips. They taste salty.

"Lar Selvar!" The old man yells after opening the paper from the reaping bowl. He's jumping up and down when I open my eyes.

I recognize Lar from school. He was always nice to me. Then I remember what happened to Marco and get a horrible feeling. Now Lar has to go into the Games as well.

Before I know it Lar is shaking my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back. I hope I've found my first ally.

My goodbyes aren't long enough. My mom and dad rush in and smother me in hugs and kisses. Mom's crying which makes me begin to cry as well.

"This is for you." Says Eliza, choking back tears and clipping a little beaded bracelet around my wrist.

"Thank you." I reply quietly and rush into her arms for a hug.

"I was saving it for your birthday, but I think now is a much more appropriate time for you to have it."

Aria comes and gives me a hug, but starts to feel sick and has to leave.

I have to turn around when the peacekeepers escort my family out. I can't bear to see everything I love taken away from me. Then again if I'm to survive these Games I'll be seeing far worse.


	14. Dylan Ross's District 7 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Ok, here we go with district seven! I believe every Hunger Games needs a little romantic tension. Here's Dylan's chapter, this will be interesting since you'll get to see each side of the story with Grace's chapter next. I give you...Dylan Ross! Read, review, and enjoy. :D

* * *

"Oh Dylan, you're so cute!" Coos Taylor as she clings to my muscular arm.

"Oh, shut up Tay." I laugh.

"Do it again, please?" She giggles, giving me goggle eyes.

I roll my eyes and lift my arm, flexing my muscles at her.

She laughs hysterically and we continue walking.

"Ok sweetie, I guess I'll meet you at the reaping then." I say in a voice like oozing honey.

Taylor nods and turns sharply, waving to me as she walks down the road.

Inside my house I sigh and go upstairs to get ready for the reaping. I'm sure I won't be chosen; after all, my dad is the mayor of district seven.

I change my clothes into a simple grey shirt with a collar and some khaki slacks and button the shirt in the mirror.

I look up and quickly adjust my dirty blonde hair back into its proper place I rub my dark navy blue eyes with my soft brown eyelashes (at least that's how Taylor describes them) and sigh again. I guess I just hadn't realized how tired I actually was today. I sit down on my bed to relax for a few minutes. I think back to this morning. Amy and I had gone for a walk when I saw Grace. I instantly began to steer Amy the other way. Grace and I have a bit of a history.

Grace is a beautiful girl, but she's tough to catch. I asked her out a while back and she didn't say yes. Well, it ended up being a pretty big blow for my ego. I mean, I'm still healing from the wounds she gave my heart.

"Son, I'm leaving now. You better come too. Can't be late, especially being the mayor's son and all." Comes my father's voice from downstairs.

I don't even bother to answer. I'm not my father's biggest fan. We barely talk ever since mother took her own life. To this day I'm still not exactly sure why she decided to end her own life so early, but I have my guesses.

Father never paid any attention to her, ever. She was alone most of the time, unless I was home from school. Father always cooped her up inside. He made her stay at home most of the time. Gave her no choices.

That's my theory. In a way I don't blame her. Who'd want the person who's supposed to love and cherish you to control your whole life? I do miss her. More than anyone can imagine. Every since she left our world I've been different.

When I eventually make it outside most of our district is already in front of the justice building. I don't really understand why Father was worried about being late. Our house is a step away from the square.

"Dylan!" Come several shrill cries.

Taylor, Amy, and Lindsey flock to me and I smirk.

"Hello ladies." I say in a deep, manly voice.

They laugh as we begin to head toward the check in lines.

Once I throw a few kisses and winks to the girls I head to sixteen year old guys' section where I meet up with my best pal Thomas.

"Hey Dylan."

"Hey."

"Ready for the reaping?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. What happened to your arm?"

Thomas glances at the red gash on his upper arm, "Ah, it's nothing. An axe got me while we were harvesting the lumber today."

"Yikes, you should get that checked out. I'm going to mention that to my dad when I get the chance. He always ignores me when I try to tell him our district needs more safety precautions."

"Thanks Dylan." He smiles, then turns his attention toward the escort.

I do the same.

Our escort is basically dressed like a tree, complete with a branch headdress. She shows us the Capitol video then prepares to pull the female tribute.

I glance around at the faces of my district and catch a look at Grace across the way with the other sixteen year old girls. She's standing there stony faced, but just as beautiful as ever. Her long, brown curls fall around her light, warm brown skin. She has the most perfect lips I've ever seen…

"Grace Ramon!" Breaks my daze.

I frown for a moment, trying to piece together what's actually happening. Grace's facial expression changes from hard and cold to frightened in seconds as she begins to walk onto the stage.

My heart begins to beat faster than usual as I watch the escort pull the boy tribute's paper from the reaping bowl. I've got a crazy idea.

"I volunteer!" I shout loudly before the escort can even announce the name on the paper.

She grins and waves for me to join her onstage.

I look over at Thomas who looks as if he could pass out at any second then continue to stand next to the tree lady.

"What's your name you brave soul?" She asks in a much to dreamy sounding voice.

"Dylan…I'm Dylan Ross." I say proudly and raise my fists above my head, grinning into the cameras and showing off for the Capitol.

A cheer rises from our crowd, especially from Taylor, Amy, and Lindsey.

Finally I'll get the fame I deserve and maybe even approval from Grace at the same time. I smile brightly at her and hold out my hand for her to shake. She shakes it quickly and firmly, giving me a disgusted look all the while.

I never quite understood why she disliked me so much.

Thomas, Taylor, Amy, and Lindsey come to say goodbye first. They wish me luck and tell me they'll miss me. I'll certainly miss them.

"Be careful with that axe and stay in one piece." I say, grinning at Thomas.

"Same to you." He says more serious now.

We hug and he waves as him and the girls head out the door.

My father comes to say good riddance last. He grabs my shirt and pulls me until I'm inches from his face.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot? Trying to make me look bad in front of everyone? You can't win. You're weak, just like your mother was. You're not my son!" He yells at me and the peacekeepers have to come and pull him away. He's still ranting and cursing as they drag him out.

"My mother was stronger than you'll ever be!" I yell back, my blue eyes raging with fire.

The doors close with a _thud_ and I'm left standing alone, holding on to the one thing my mother left me. It's her ring. I put it on a chain and have worn it ever since.

"I'll make you proud." I whisper into the silence.


	15. Grace Ramon's District 7 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again. Here's your district 7 girl. I've been inspired to possibly create a blog with pictures of the tributes. Let me know if you like the idea and send me a link to what your tribute looks like if you'd like to participate. If I don't get a link from you I'll just pick a picture I think looks close to what I imagine them as, but links are really helpful. Thanks a ton. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. :)

* * *

It was fairly early in the morning when I went for my walk. It's quite peaceful down near the river beside the forests where the workers of my district harvest the lumber. The weather was nice. It was sunny with a cool breeze and birds chirping. It could've been a perfect day if it wasn't for two things. One, it was reaping day and two, I just spotted the two people who made me the most nauseous in the world.

I stopped in my tracks, but it was already too late. Stupid Dylan and one of his stupid groupies were walking my direction. Unfortunately, Dylan had already seen me.

I practically dove behind the nearest tree and watched as he began to lead his lady friend in the opposite direction. I breathed a sigh of relief and figure I should be heading back home anyways. I have one more job before the reaping.

"Hey Mom? Need me to walk Juan, Lucy, and Miguel inside?"

I hear a rustling from the kitchen and my mom appears, looking tired as usual, with her dark curls that match mine up on top her head.

"Would you Grace?" She sighs, then hurries back to the kitchen.

My mom has been trying to make ends meet every since my dad left when I was just little and Juan was newborn. She owns a little daycare and looks after the children of the working parents of the district. Today it's just Juan and our neighbors' twins. Juan has always gotten along well with them.

I glance out the window to see them sword fighting with twigs. After school I usually help with the daycare. Of course all the other teens taunt me because of it, but I've sort of gotten over it. Who care what they think anyways? I proved that when I turned down Dylan Ross.

I jog outside and begin to round up the three little kids.

"Aw, come on Grace. Do we have to?" Juan moans.

"Sorry, you guys can come play after the reaping." I say, nodding to Lucy and Miguel.

Juan goes to sit inside on the couch while I walk Lucy and Miguel across the street to their house. I see people already starting to make their way to town. We live out on the outskirts more towards the rural area where the forests are. It doesn't take long to walk to town, but when there are a lot of people you need to get walking early.

Once Lucy and Miguel are safe at home I hurry back inside to get ready for the reaping. I don't really get decked out for the reaping, but I want to look nice so I choose a peach dress and my moss green sandals.

I'm heading to the reaping alone today since Mom has a lot to do and Juan is much to young to be worrying about reapings. Mom promised she'd meet up with me a little later once she finished her recent load of dishes and bring Juan with her.

I begin my trek into the town. I make good time and once I make it to the check in stations I catch sight of Dylan again.

I'll admit he's an attractive guy, but he used to be one of the ones to taunt me along with the rest of his buddies. Except that one guy, Thomas. He'd always been nice. Anyways, I remember it like yesterday when Dylan tried to ask me out. Of course I said no. How could I trust him when he's always gallivanting about with his groupies winking and flirting? I'm not one for that. It obviously took him back a bit to be rejected like that since it blew his ego a bit. He's probably used to getting whatever he wants since he's the mayor's son.

I find my way back to the sixteen year old girls' section and wait. I turn around once or twice to see if I can't spot Juan or Mom, but I don't see them yet.

Our escort is dressed like a tree in honor of district 7's lumber industry, but her headdress doesn't seem too steady. Each year she tries to dress as a different type of tree. I have no idea what this year's tree is supposed to be.

The Capitol's video is the same as last year and the year before and so on. I look behind me once more and I'm pleased to catch sight of my Mom who made it on time to the reaping with Juan in tow.

"Now for our female tribute…" the escort says and I feel myself get tense. "Grace Ramon!"

I instantly begin to move forward a look of terror obviously plastered on my face. My arms and legs feel stiff, then go numb as I wait on stage for the male tribute's name to be called. Before the escort can even say anything a cry erupts from the sixteen year old males' section.

"I volunteer!" Comes the voice and I don't even have to look to know who it is.

_Stupid, idiotic Dylan Ross._ I think as he speaks his name into the microphone and raises his fists above his head.

I give him a dirty look to shake his confidence when I have to shake his hand, then let go as soon as I can.

Mom comes in bawling and I start to bawl as well. For some reason when other people cry I usually end up crying too.

"Try to stay safe." She tells me and I nod. We hug tightly.

"Don't forget me." Juan says, pulling on the skirt of my dress.

"Of course I won't sweetie." I smile, lifting him into a warm hug.

"This is for you." He grins, handing me an anklet made of little roots.

"Thank you!" I laugh. I have to. It stops the tears.

The peacekeepers escort my mom and little brother out.

I look at the anklet and smile, but this time when I smile the tears keep flowing.


	16. Sean McBride's District 8 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Well my friends, I'm certainly sorry it has been such a while since I've updated. I felt guilty about it so I specifically have set some time away for writing more reapings which is where this one came from. Don't give up on the story if I don't update for a while, I've just been insanely busy. Tests, homework, tennis, studying, end of the year activities, getting ready for middle school graduation. _phew. _Anyways, sorry for ranting and enjoy. XD

* * *

My life isn't fair. It hasn't been fair since the beginning and has gotten worse ever since. My mother died giving birth to me, not fair. My father was killed by a malfunctioning machine he was trying to fix in one of the clothing factories, not fair. My sister, my dear, dear sister Belle died last year. Absolutely, positively, not fair.

I've had a difficult time dealing with my life, I know it's a bit of a sob story and I hate the pitiful looks I get from people, so I stay away. I try to keep away from them all. I'm shy to begin with and don't want any more disappointment in my life.

The week after Belle died I injured my left arm in the factory. That was the worst day of my life. I went home and sat with my head in my hands, crying, sobbing. I didn't stop for two days. I didn't eat or drink. I simply sat letting my pent up emotions out. After that I was ok. I've been living fine ever since. I go to work at the factory, go to the market, and come home. It feels as f I've never had a life unlike this. I won't let myself get hurt again.

Sometimes people knock on my door, but I don't answer. It's not worth the trouble. They can't do anything for me. They only make things worse.

I wake up on the morning of the reaping a bit tired. I stretch and yawn, moving slowly out of bed and making my way down the hallway to the next room. I lean my head into the room.

"Time to get up Belle we better-" then I stop myself, remembering she's gone.

A wave of sorrow washes over me. I almost forgot she was gone. It happens much more often than one would expect. Maybe it's because she was with me last reaping.

I turn around and walk back to my room where I dress in some simple pants and a shirt with a tie. I wouldn't have dressed up, but Belle always yelled at me to. I think she'd have liked to see me do it on my own.

As I walk outside the air is warm and it's peaceful unless you count the far off buzz of the factories that I've grown accustomed to. Up ahead there are quite a few people already dragging their feet along the street on their way to the city center.

I walk along silently, my eyes darting from person to person, but mostly fixed upon the ground in front of my feet. I can feel their stares and when I look up I notice them whispering. I would cry, but I don't anymore. Not after that day.

I check in with the peacekeepers and make my way to where the other seventeen year old boys are standing. I'm actually pretty small for my age and young looking, but don't underestimate me. I hate that. People don't give me credit for what I can do.

Our escort comes to the stage and goes on and on. I completely zone out as the Capitol video turns on. I can't stop my thoughts from wandering to Belle. She'd be standing with the fifteen year old girls if she were here today.

"Now for our sweet female tribute… Nylon Canvus darlings!"

I look up as a girl shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks comes to the stage from the fourteen year old section, a forlorn look in her eyes.

The escort pats her back awkwardly, then goes to draw the boy's name. My mind suddenly sparks a horrible idea and my stomach ties itself in knots. I can't do this anymore, I can't take it.

"I volunteer!" I shout in a psychotic cry, before the escort can even put her hand into the reaping bowl.

I walk up to the stage, my eyes blazing.

"I'm Sean McBride and I volunteer for Belle!" I cry again in a shaking voice.

Everything goes blurry. Before I know it I'm inside the justice building lying on a couch. My goodbye time is slowly fading away, but it doesn't matter now. There's no one left to say goodbye to.

"Sean?" I hear and think I'm still in a daze.

"Sean? Are you alright? You passed out." Comes the sweet high voice again.

I sit up to find the girl from the reaping standing shyly in front of me.

"I'm ok." I shrug and lie back down.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I frown and clear my throat.

"Sure."

The girl, if I remember correctly her name is Nylon, sits down on the couch beside my head.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Oh, I guess that was a stupid question. It's not often we get a volunteer from district eight."

I don't answer. There's a burning sensation returning in the pit of my stomach. To be honest I'm scared to death. I don't understand what's wrong with me, don't understand why I volunteered.

"I miss her." I suddenly blurt out, my voice cracking.

"Who?" Nylon asks quietly.

"Belle, my sister!" I sob, sitting up and covering my face with my hands. This is the first time I've cried since that day.

I feel Nylon's hand rub my back. I don't understand why she's being so nice.

"It's ok Sean."

"No, it's not! We're going to die!" I cry and notice her nervous expression.

I think of her at the reaping, crying. No one was there to comfort her, but yet here she is to comfort me. I don't want her pity.

Our escort comes out of nowhere.

"Oh!" She says, looking surprised that we're sitting next to each other. "Time to go darlings!"

We both stand up, me twisting the twine bracelet Belle made for me so many years ago.


	17. Nylon Canvus's District 8 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again, I had a little extra time so I wanted to create another reaping while I had the chance. Also, I would **really** appreciate it if you could submit a tribute to my new friend **Mr. Hunger Games **SYOT story. He's having some trouble getting tributes and it would be super nice if you could help him out. Thanks so much you guys. I could ask for a better group of readers. Enjoy the chapter, review, and check out **Mr. Hunger Games**'s SYOT. :)

* * *

"This is scarf is just perfect for a Capitol woman." I sigh dreamily, carefully folding the blush pink ruffled scarf.

I slowly walk into the closet and breath in the familiar scents of the many colorful fabrics lining the walls. I run my hand along the shelf and close my eyes, hoping for a texture that catches my attention. My hand stops on something rough-surfaced and woolen. I smile and open my eyes. Just as I thought, the lavender flecked tweed rests gently beneath my fingers.

I pull out the roll and sit it out along the measuring table, cautiously cutting a straight line. When I bring it back to my work station I line the pieces up to where the fold will be and press my foot down against the peddle. The hum of my machine grows louder and the punching of the needle becomes steady as I maneuver the tweed along its pattern.

"Nylon? What in the world are you still doing here? I told you to come get ready for the reaping once you finished the scarf!" Calls my mother, obviously irritated.

I don't blame her. I often get carried away and don't listen. I've always dreamed of being a designer for the Capitol and when I spend time in my mother's shop I can imagine I am one, but that's not often. I'm usually in the textile factory toiling away at peacekeeper uniforms. Every one the same with no room for my creative hand.

"Sorry Mom, I'll go get ready now."

My mother nods solemnly and I hurry away. I scour my closet for something to wear. I end up settling on one of the most fashionable things I own. It's a simple floral chiffon dress with a pretty lace pattern in the color of Champaign.

Downstairs my father is speaking with my grandparents. My mother is trying her best to calm down my younger sisters Silk and Jersey.

Mother braids Silk's hair for the reaping and Jersey sits poking her leg.

"Come on Jersey, sweetheart. Come sit with grandma and grandpa until we come home from the reaping." I say, making her stand up and herding her next to my grandparents. She doesn't seem very pleased, but sits down without complaining for once.

Silk, my parents, and I begin our walk to the justice building. Across the way I notice a boy hunched-over, his hands in his pocket. I recognize him. His whole family is gone, but he never talks to anyone. I remember when he hurt his arm in the factory. It was horrible; blood was everywhere. He just started running, he ran away screaming and sobbing, holding a wet rag someone had given him to his wound.

Since then I hadn't seen him much, but I still felt bad. What'd it be like to lose everyone.

The reaping goes quickly for me. I simply go through the motions. I check in, watch Silk walk to the other thirteen year old section, watch the Capitol video, then just wait for the names to be called, a sick feeling growing in my stomach.

"Now for our sweet female tribute…Nylon Canvus darlings!" Comes the escort's shrill voice and I can't grasp that my name is being called.

I look around me at the sad faces of the other girls. I long for someone, anyone, to volunteer, but I know it won't happen. The escort pats my back as the tears run down my cheeks. I can't help it, I'm devastated.

Before our escort can even draw another victim's name from the boys' reaping bowl I hear a shout from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" Comes the strangled cry from the boy who'd lost it all.

I'm suddenly overcome with the strangest feeling as he comes to stage and calls out again.

"I'm Sean McBride and I volunteer for Belle!"

So, that's his name…Sean, and Belle, I can only think that may be the sister he lost just last year. I had found out from one of my mother's shop's clients that his sister passed. She had some sort of sickness. It had taken over her body and I heard there was nothing they could do for her.

Suddenly Sean falls, he just passes out on the stage and the peacekeepers come to carry him away.

My goodbyes end quickly. It's just a mess of crying and hugging and my mother gives me a handmade bow hair clip with a piece of fabric representing each family member. I instantly clip it in my hair.

Once they've left I stop crying. I can't stop thinking about Sean. He has no one to say goodbye to. When the peacekeeper leaves the room I wander out the door and into the next room, hoping it's where Sean is.

I get a small burst of relief to find him lying on a couch, awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Sean? Sean, are you alright? You passed out." I say quietly, coming into the room to stand in front of the couch.

Sean sits up and stares at me with dark, green unforgiving eyes.

"I'm ok." He shrugs and lies back down, but I can tell he's anything but ok.

"Do you mind I sit with you?" The words seeming so natural, yet so foreign on my lips.

Sean gives a small frown and clears his throat, "Sure."

I sit down cautiously beside his head on one side of the long couch.

"Are you scared?" I say, hoping he doesn't notice my voice quivering.

"No." He replies firmly. It takes me off guard and I reply vacuously.

"Oh, I guess that was a stupid question. It's not often we get a volunteer from district eight."

I can feel him fidget against my statement in the silence that follows.

"I miss her." He cries out, his voice cracking,

"Who?" I ask quietly, though I bet I could guess.

"Belle, my sister!" He sobs, sitting up and covering his face with his hands,

I don't know what comes over me, but my heart goes out to Sean and I reach out and rub his back.

"It's ok Sean." I say in the sweetest voice I can manage without crying myself.

"No, it's not! We're going to die!" He screams.

Just them our escort appears in the doorway.

"Oh! Time to go darlings!" She says, a surprised look on her face.

We both stand up and I glance over at Sean, whose eyes are red and puffy. I feel my heart leap.

_Not now._ I tell myself. _Not in the Hunger Games. It won't work out. _

Unfortunately my heart has other plans.


	18. Tarek Sed's District 9 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again. Not sure why, but this reaping was a little more difficult to write. Good character though. All the characters are good characters. Yikes, how will I manage to kill them off? XD Anyways, start considering which tributes you like best because once all the reapings are published I'll be posting a poll in which you will choose your top three favorite tributes. It will ultimately help me a little bit in choosing the winning, but don't worry, as the Games continue there will be more polls for you to change your mind. Anyways, I've already added a new and special plot "twist" so prepare yourself for a mind blow once the Games begin. I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the "bloodbath". Ok, well, I got to go now so please enjoy and review my lovely readers! :)

* * *

I rebraid the back of my hair and look in the mirror. I'm an average looking guy, well…except for my hair. I job down the stairs and out the door, hoping to get in a little hunting before the reaping starts.

I sigh as I hurry down the dirt path, the stones crunching beneath my shoes and fog still hangs in the moist air. I purposely steer away from the large lake on the way to the forested area. I can't be near there ever again. The memories are too painful.

When I was eight years old my six year old sister and I were playing by the water. I told my parents I would watch her, I told them. One moment we were splashing each other and laughing, the next moment she was gone. It took me a few minutes to realize where she was. I dove into the water, panicking more with every second. When I managed to pull her out of the water she wasn't breathing. I tried my best, but there was nothing I could do. It was all my fault. My little sister was dead and she was never coming back to splash in the water with me again.

Between the trees I find my makeshift bow and load it with a homemade arrow, stepping carefully through the fallen leaves in search of any possible game. I hear a chatter and turn just in time to shoot an arrow straight through the side of a squirrel. It's not a very clean kill, but it's better than nothing.

I sit down on a tree stump and wait, hoping for more animals, but there's nothing, so I take my squirrel and dash away to the trading center. There's bound to be someone who will want fresh squirrel for reaping night dinner.

As I come closer to town people glance at me and wave, smiles gracing their faces. I enjoy being known around the district. Everyone seems to like me pretty well. At least, I think they do.

I end up trading the squirrel quickly for some fresh bread and grapes. People seem to be more generous on reaping day.

On the way back to my house I catch up with one of my good friends, Nander.

"You ready for the reaping?" He asks with a grin, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Well, as ready as I can be." I respond and shrug.

We chat casually until we reach the road that forks in two different directions.

At my house my mom is helping feed me eighteen year old brother, Kobi. He has a mental retardation, but is one of the happiest people I know. I wash up a bit before heading back down the stairs.

"Ready then son?" Asks my father in his deep gruff voice.

I nod and give a small grin.

We walk silently down the road and into town. I meet up again with Nander and my other two best friends, Baso and Tokol.

The four of us check in and walk over to the where the other fourteen year old guys are standing. We stand with our arms crossed over our chests, speaking in nervous whispers.

When our escort shows his face we instantly become silent. Luckily for as long as I can remember district nine has had one of the most normal escorts I've ever seen. His name is Ernest and today he wears all black. A simple black silk shirt, black pants, shiny black shoes, and his signature jet black hair spiked up in all directions.

"Ah, nice to be back in district nine. Time for the reaping folks! Let's start out with a video from our wonderful sponsor, the Capitol."

The video plays and all of district nine holds their breath in pain, knowing the children who will be chosen are standing in this very crowd.

Absent mindedly, I rub the end of my braid between my fingers. I can't wait for this to be over. I've accepted it as a part of life, but I still don't like it.

"Alright folks, now to choose our tributes. First, our brave male tribute…"

Ernest's hand reaches deep into the reaping bowl, fishing for the name of the person whose fate will rest in the arena.

"Tarek Sed!"

That's my name. That's my name. That's my name. I push myself to move forward, throwing shocked looks at everyone around me. My parents had never let me take tessarae, but here I am. I probably look like a dumbstruck idiot, but I don't care. It doesn't matter now. I've been chosen.

I stand quietly on the stage, letting go of the end of my braid and shoving my hands deep into my pockets, my nails digging into the thick fabric. Then I feel the little pebble I found in a stream by my house. It's cold and smooth and for some reason it comforts me so I don't let it go.

"Now….our female tribute," Ernest gives an impish grin and gently takes a paper from the middle of the bowl. "Victoria Daugherty!"

Victoria, I've seen her often. She's always seemed rather shy, but from what I know she's quite smart. She looks rather sad as she makes her way to the stage and I don't blame her. When we shake hands I try to give her a reassuring smile. She gives a little grin in return, which makes me feel better.

My goodbyes are a mess of tears and kisses. I honestly never wanted to leave district nine, but I guess I don't have a choice now. Nander, Baso, and Tokol stop by to give some encouraging words.

"Don't die, Tarek. We couldn't get on without you. All of district nine would be in an uproar. You're a celebrity here." Nander tells me.

"Ok, I'll try my best." I say, laughing a bit in spite of myself.

When I'm alone my hands go into my pockets again. The pebble is still there. It's solid and whole, just like I will strive to be in the Games.


	19. Victoria Daugherty's District 9 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back! Don't worry, I didn't die or anything. School kept me super busy and now I'm out of school, but was just being lazy. Anyways, here's your next reaping. I'm starting to become anxious to get these over with. As for the Capitol, I have decided to tell you I'm not write training sessions because they always turn out extremely boring, but I am going to have a list of the training scores put up that I made up according to your tributes abilities (the ones you all filled out in your forms). Don't be upset if your tribute has a lower score than the others because that doesn't mean they'll be first to die or anything. I will also include a quick chariot chapter and a couple of quick memorable interview moments. After that we'll be into the Games and the "twist". Thanks, read and review as always!

* * *

Once again today was a long day of working the fields even though we've gotten off early for the reaping. I hum to myself as I carry the baskets of harvested wheat back towards the town. The wind blows my dirty blonde hair back and forth across my face, but I don't mind. I've gotten used to it.

Once I sit down my basket I jog home to get ready. I'm tired, but if I'm going to look at least the slightest bit dressed up I'm going to have to hurry. Inside, I hug my ten year old brother Alek and go upstairs to see my mom already pulling an outfit out of the closet for my younger sister Alisson. It's her first reaping, but she doesn't seem too worried. She shouldn't be. We each only have our name in once since our family is a little more well off than most in district nine. We almost always have meals on the table, even though sometimes it's not a very good meal. I won't complain though since there are many people worse off than I am.

I pull on a pink chiffon dress and look in the mirror. I look ok, but just ok. I'm actually not much like the other district nine girls my age. Being seventeen, they're always get dressed up for the rare party or flirting with guys their age. Not me, I'm the shy type. I barely speak unless spoken to and only then if their comment requires an answer.

I sigh and go downstairs, sitting on the couch in our living room, waiting for everyone else to finish up so we could leave and get this miserable reaping over with. I could honestly never understand the Hunger Games. I mean, I understand why we have them, but still. How can people find it exciting to watch teenagers kill each other simply for a form of entertainment? It's sickening to think about and it begins to give me a headache so I turn my thoughts back to today. It feels good to sit down. I've been on my feet all day so this is a nice change. Unfortunately, it won't last very long though since my parents are putting on their jackets and herding Alek and Alisson toward the door.

"Ready to go Victoria?" My father asks gently.

I want to say no, but can't so I just give a nod and rise to my feet. Ugh, here we go again.

We walk in silence to the reaping. There's nothing to really talk about anyways. I walk Alisson to her check in station and tell her to take some deep breaths. She does and when I ask her if she'll be fine she nods.

I hurry away and check in, making my way to the seventeen year old section. I stand quietly and alone. Small cliques of girls surround me. I don't really have any friends. I'm pretty much an introvert and around here people aren't too concerned with introverts.

Our escort, a man named Ernest, walks onto the stage wearing all black. The light bounces off his silky shirt and shining black shoes. His hair is spiked up in every possible direction.

"Ah, nice to be back in district nine. Time for the reaping folks! Let's start out with a video from our wonderful sponsor, the Capitol."

I grit my teeth until they hurt as I stare blankly at the video screen. I won't tear myself away this year.

"Alright folks, now to choose our tributes. First, our brave male tribute…Tarek Sed!"

Tarek just stands there for a few moments, his eyes glazed over. When he finally comes to his senses he walks quietly to the stage. I know him, he's pretty popular around the district.

"Now…our female tribute," I can feel myself getting nervous so I take a deep breath. "Victoria Daugherty!"

I let out a long and strangled breath and begin to stumble forward to the stage. When I shake hands with Tarek he gives me a little smile so I smile back even though my heart feels like it's about to explode.

During my goodbyes my family bombards me with hugs and kisses. I suddenly start to sob and just stand there crying my lungs out until they have to leave. I collapse on the couch and sit there wailing, playing with the silver bracelet on my wrist that my father gave me for my thirteenth birthday.


	20. Lien LeFure's District 10 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again. Sorry it's been almost a week since the last update. I'm still feeling lazy, but I wanted to keep this up so you don't get too bored. So we're on district 10 now and if you looked at the tribute list before you may have noticed the tributes have the same last name. That's because the Capitol citizens have the "special treat" as they'd probably call it to watch a brother and sister in the arena together. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. The next with be from district 10's female tribute point of view. If these seem a little shorter then usual I'm sorry it's just a bit more difficult to write siblings because you talk about the same event with the same people from both perspectives. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Leave me a review with what you think. Thanks. :)

* * *

Living with six siblings can be rather hectic, but I'm used to it. Today is one of the rare days when everything is silent. That's because it's reaping day. I sit alone in the field, the wind blowing through the grass and the huge white clouds moving in the blue sky. In the distance the livestock walks to and fro, chewing on any grass they can find and resting in the shade of the nearest tree. I had finished my chores early. Just my usual work, tending to the cattle, feeding them, watering them, just like normal. Somehow I'd finished before I normally do and that's why I was sitting in the grass now.

I couldn't ask for a better life. Well, other than the Hunger Games being gone. I've never liked the Capitol, always thought they were horrible, but in a way they're a necessary evil. It's hard to explain, but I think that without them the districts would fall to ruin.

"Lien? Mama says to come inside…it's time to get ready." Comes the sweet voice of my only sister, Kita.

I get up and turn around to face her. "Alright." I say and put my arm around her shoulder, even though she so much shorter than me.

I honestly don't know how it happened. The rest of my family is of average height, but me, I tower above them all.

Inside, I change from my overalls into a nice dark shirt and jeans. I straighten the gold anklet I have on before pulling on my socks and boots.

When I make it downstairs I'm surprised to see everyone waiting to go. I usually am one of the first ones done and ready to leave. No one says anything about it so we all head out the door. My younger brothers push each other around as we go and my mother has to scold them several times. I'm the quietest one in the family. I just casually walk along, my hands in my pockets. I take them out for a second and instantly feel a gentle, warm hand in mine.

"Mama made them get ready early today." Kita smiles and I smile back. Sometimes I think she can read my mind.

In town square we part ways, Kita's alright with being by herself in line now. It's not nearly as intense as last year when she was twelve. My brothers are fine too, they're strong.

I stand with the other eighteen year old guys, but don't say much. I'm not really a people person. I don't talk much.

Our escort comes out, dripping in sequins and rhinestones, and announces the Capitol video.

After that it's time to choose the tributes. I glance over at Kita. She stands facing straight ahead her ponytail swaying ever so gently. It seems like she's doing fine.

"Now, for our glamorous female tribute we shall choose…" the escort grazes the cards in the bowl with her glimmering fingernails and grabs on from the top near the left. "Kita LeFure!" she calls, smiling into the crowd, searching for the helpless girl.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. That's my little sister. That's Kita. Kita is going into the Games and no one is going to volunteer in her place.

She walks up the stairs to the stage and my heart breaks. I hate to say it, but I know she won't stand a chance against those district 1 and 2 tributes.

"Now for our male tribute…"

"I volunteer!" I shout, not giving a care to anything around me, but the fact that I need to be with my sister.

The whole thing feels like a bad dream and I want to wake up, but I can't because I'm already awake.

"What's your name?"

"Lien LeFure." I say quietly.

The escort grins. "Might we have two sibling tributes then?"

I nod. "She's my sister." I take Kita's hand in mine. It's cold and clammy, but I don't care.

I can't bare to say goodbye to my family. It's hard enough as it is so I wait in the next room and peer occasionally through the small window in the door. As my family says goodbye to Kita I realize something horrible. If Kita or I don't win my volunteering will have been in vain. My parents will have lost two of their children to the Games.


	21. Kita LeFure's District 10 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh you guys are lucky. I actually felt motivated to write Kita's reaping so here you go! Maybe my procrastination streak is over. I hope so...that means only 4 reaping left until the Capitol! Read and review. Thanks guys. Who knows, maybe I'll try to write some more reapings today and publish then either later today or tomorrow? Don't get you hopes up though, I have to clean my room too. XD

* * *

I come home after visiting Zahira, my neighbor and best friend. Mama tells me to go out and find Lien, luckily I know just where to find him. My other brothers Parul, Kusuma, Guldali, Mrinalini, and Malati all shuffle around the house getting ready for the reaping so I'm glad to have an excuse to leave.

Outside the wind is blowing gently and the sun shines down upon our fields. I take a quick stop by one of the pastures to give Sage, my favorite cow, a pat on the head. Where I'm standing there isn't a cloud in sight and the blue sky makes me feel happy to be alive. It makes me forget everything for a moment. Just for a moment, everything goes away…the reaping, the Capitol, worrying about where the next meal will come from.

I spot Lien in his usual spot overlooking the fields and jog over to him.

"Hey Lien…" I say at first, but I don't think he hears me so I try again. "Lien? Mama says to come inside…it's time to get ready." I say a little louder and this time he hears me.

He gets up and turns to face me. "Alright." He says giving a little smile and putting his arm around me. He's very, very tall. He's much taller than my other brothers, but he's my favorite brother.

Back in the house I sit down on our sagging couch and wait. I had gotten ready before I went to visit Zahira. Watching my family move frantically around the house reminds me a bit of a circus.

Lien's the last to get ready and he looks a bit shocked at the fact too. He's usually one of the first to be ready to go.

Papa asks if we're ready to go and I nod along with the others. As we walk along I slide my hand in Lien's.

"Mama made them get ready early today." I smile, giving an explanation to why he was last to be ready and he smiles.

When we get to the middle of town I part ways with my siblings and get checked in with the over thirteen year olds. I find a spot next to Zahira. She gives me a look of support and squeezes my hand in encouragement.

Our escort has so many jewels plastered on her that she's almost blinding to look at, but something about her outfit is dazzling. She announces the Capitol video and I actually watch it this time since last year I was almost having a heart attack. Unlike some districts, almost everyone in district 10 pays attention to the video even though they've seen it plenty of times. I think it's just in our nature. We're patient people. We have to be since we raise cattle. Things won't go well for you if you're not gentle with the animals.

I pull my ponytail a bit tighter just as our escort announces it's time to choose the tributes. My heart begins to race, knowing the female tribute is always chosen first.

"Now for our glamorous female tribute we shall choose…" She picks a card from the top, holding it between her sparkling fingers. "Kita FeFure!"

Zahira gasps beside me and I turn to look at her, fearing the worst. It's true. I was called and my name was only in the reaping bowl once. I make my way to the stage. I try to keep strong, hoping no one will notice my lips quivering. I'm going to cry, but bite my tongue to stop them from running down my face. I have to stay strong.

"Now for our male tribute…"

"I volunteer!" Comes the shout of a familiar voice. It's Lien. Lien volunteered to be with me. I really wish he hadn't, but if anyone can win the Games it's him.

A quick exchange of words between our escort and Lien reveals the fact that we're siblings and Lien takes my hand as we enter the building.

I cry as I say goodbye to my family.

"Where's Lien?" My father asks.

"He can't say goodbye. He just…can't." I say through the tears and realize my father understands.

"This is for you. I was saving it for your birthday, but I think you should take it now." Mrinalini says quietly.

He puts a carved wooden cow in my hands, Sage. He'd always been good at woodcarving.

"Thank you so much." I say and we embrace each other.

Then they have to leave and my cow and me wait for Lien to return.


	22. Cyrus Strawn's District 11 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Hello again everyone. I'm back with your district 11 male. Getting excited because I've been working on some plans for the Games! I'll try to update sooner, maybe I'll get another chapter up today or tomorrow...at least sometime soon. Start thinking of your top 2 favorite tributes because after both district 12 reapings are up you'll be able to vote (and you can vote for your own tribute if you like). Anyways, read, review, and as always...enjoy! :)

* * *

"I'm nervous Rayne." I say quietly and she gives me a sympathetic look.

"You'll be fine Cyrus." She replies quietly.

My life is a mess. My parents hate each other. They scream, they yell, they argue….and it never ends, especially since Raygen died.

Raygen was a beautiful little girl and I loved her, but she got sick and died when she was six months old. She's gone now and it's only made things worse.

People say I'm a bully, but it's not my fault. Rayne's usually there to calm me down before I do anything, but one time I really hurt a kid. I was whipped publicly after that. I remember it like it was yesterday, he'd insulted my parents and I'd gone for him. It'd been a bad day already and I couldn't take anymore. As soon as someone saw what was going the peacekeepers grabbed me away. The whipping hurt like none of the words my parents could dish out. It stung worse the slaps that often found themselves across my face or the belt that hit my back. It was sharper…and I still have scars.

Rayne was my lifesaver. Without her I never would've recovered. She'd always been there for me and she's just like my sister. Even when I've threatened her she's stayed by me. Sometimes I wonder why she chooses to hang around with me. She's very pretty and could be friends with the best of them, but instead chooses to be made fun of to support me. She's the only one left that I love. The only one left I can love.

"I still have trouble believing that people would be so cruel as to send innocent kids to their deaths." I mumbled and shake my head.

"I know, I know….it's terrible, but just think of it this way, two more years and you don't have to worry anymore."

"But you do…and when we get older. What about when both have families of our own? What if we have children?"

Rayne sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Try not to think about it. That's still a ways away."

I nod and we both stand up. I shove my hands in my pockets and rub the gold coin Rayne gave me when we were little as a peace offering between us, solidifying our friendship. She told me she found it. I've never been sure if it was real or not, but it doesn't really matter. I'd never give it up anyways.

We talk together to the square in front of our justice building. I cringe ever time I have to go past there, remembering the crack of the whip and the seeping of my blood along the cobblestones.

"I'll meet you after ok?" Rayne says and takes my hand.

"Alright." I reply and give an unstable smile. I watch her brown hair disappear into the crowd.

Once I check in I go stand in the seventeen year old section. Everyone instantly moves away and begins to stare and whisper. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly like Rayne always tells me too. I have bad tendencies of becoming violent fast.

I'm not surprised that my parents don't show up for the reaping. They haven't since I was twelve. Rayne's parents are standing in the back; they come every year.

I don't pay any attention to the escort or the Capitol video, none of that matters. I consentrate on waiting for the names, the important part of the reaping. The one that changes lives, or rather, takes them.

The escort's hand reaches into the bowl, scrounging for the nearest slip of paper.

"Our male tribute will be… Cyrus Strawn!"

I feel my heart skipping a beat and blood drains from my face. I want to run away as fast as I can, but I can't. I can't move at all. My stomach flips as I finally find myself stepping onto the stage. The escort pats me on the back and I have to take another breath for fear that I'll grab him by the neck. I listen for the name of the female tribute, hoping it's not Rayne.

"…Maeve Quincey!"

Good, it's not her. I shake the girl's hand absent-mindedly. She doesn't look that much younger than Rayne actually. Still so young, Rayne's only fifteen.

In the justice building it feels like my heart is about to beat out of my chest. I grow dizzy and begin to panic.

"Cyrus!" Comes a strangled cry and I'm wrapped in a hug by Rayne. I didn't even hear her come in.

I feel her warm breath on my neck and close my eyes, tightening my grip on her. I don't want to leave.

"You have to win Cyrus, you have to." She tells me between hiccup-like sobs and puts her hands on either of the sides of my face.

"I will, I promise. I'll win for you." I say quietly and put my hands on her shoulders.

Her hands slide to my shoulders and she leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you Cyrus. You have to come home." She whispers in my ear.

It surprises me. She's the first person to ever tell my they love me. "I love you too Rayne." I say and kiss her cheek in return.

Rayne cries as they pull her away from me and out the doors and I have to turn around because I can't bare to see her this upset. I'll miss her chocolate hair while I'm gone. I'll miss her caramel eyes. I'll miss her chestnut tan skin. I'll miss her, but I'm coming back for her.


	23. Maeve Quincey's District 11 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Yay! A double chapter update for you guys! You should be prod of me, haha just kidding. XD Anyways enjoy little miss Mae's chapter. It was fun to write...maybe I'll try to write some district 12...wouldn't you all be happy if I got both 12 reapings up tonight? Ahh, wishful thinking. Hope you like the chapter! :)

* * *

"Aw, come on Miguel! One more game before the reaping?" I beg and pull on his sleeve.

"No Mae! I already told you once; do I have to tell you again? You're still recovering from the concussion you got last time you tried to play!" He yells, obviously irritated with me, but I don't really care.

"Oh come on, one more week. The doctor said I'll be fully recovered in one more week! That's nothing!"

"This is your third major concussion Mae! I told you I'm not letting you play anymore, besides we're going home to get you ready for the reaping. No more games."

"Except the Hunger Games…" I mumble and roll my eyes.

My brother is a victor. That's right, a victor of the Hunger Games. Miguel claims he's lucky for making it through without having to kill anyone directly, but I say he should've. People would've probably sent him more stuff if he was more forward and actually killed people. It's rare to have a victor from an outlying district like ours, that's why we're the only family living in the Victor's Village.

"I race you home!" I shout and punch Miguel on the shoulder, taking off down the road. Soon I look back though and realize he didn't run as well. I roll my eyes; sometimes he can be such a spoilsport. All his friends tell me it's because of what he went through during the Games, but I don't buy it.

When I'm inside the house I pick a pink dress to wear to the reaping with a string of purple beads. My mother was very rich, but I have no idea where she is now. My father works all the time so I barely ever see him. Miguel's the one who takes care of me. After I dress I have to sit down for a second, some of the symptoms of the concussion are a bad headache and dizziness. I've been feeling them a lot lately. I sigh and hoist myself up from the bed. It's almost time for the reaping. I was considering volunteering, but don't feel up for it at the moment. Maybe next year, by then my head will be fully healed and I'll be more likely to be on my A-game.

"Ready to go Miguel?" I ask when I get downstairs. He's staring out the window.

"Yep, are you?" he asks in return.

I nod and offer a small smile.

"You look so nice!" he smiles, taking my hands and twirling me around.

We set off into town, Miguel's friends meeting up with us along the way. I really don't have friends. I'm more of a quiet type and rather independent. I won't be mean to anyone, but don't really form strong bonds with people.

"Hey Roscoe." I say quietly and smile at the boy who walks up next to me. He's one of my brother's good friends and he's actually quite cute.

"Oh, hey Mae. How's your head?" he asks and puts his hands in his pockets.

"It's pretty good….I got kind of dizzy earlier though." I say and he nods.

"What? You didn't tell me you got dizzy Mae, you should've told me!" Miguel interrupts and I blush a bit, a little annoyed that my brother was listening to my conversation.

"It's no big deal." I hiss quietly and Miguel gets the message. In town, Miguel tells me he'll meet me after the reaping.

"I'll walk you to your check in station. Don't want you swooning during the reaping." Roscoe laughs and winks at me.

I laugh as well, but my face grows warm. I'm probably blushing.

"See you after the reaping." Roscoe tells me when we're in front of the fourteen year old station.

"Ok, see you." I reply and we wave goodbye.

I sigh and watch our escort announce the Capitol video then begin to daydream. Maybe if I won the Games someday Roscoe and I would be together.

"…Maeve Quincey!" I'm jolted back to reality. How long have I been daydreaming?

_Oh no._ I think. My name has been called to represent district eleven in the Games. I show no emotion as I step forward to the stage and keep a straight face despite my horror. I suddenly have doubts. Maybe I'm not ready for this after all.

I shake hands with the male tribute. He's very tall and looks rather menacing.

I twist the little silver bracelet on my wrist as I wait to say goodbye to Miguel. Since my family can afford real medical care I go to the hospital when I have a concussion. I've been there so many times it feels too unnatural to not have a hospital bracelet on so I bought the silver one to hold it's place.

"Mae!" Miguel yells and gives me a hug. "Listen to me Mae…I don't know what they have in store this year, but stay away from the Cornucopia or whatever is holding all the weapons. Just get out of there and stay hidden. You won't have to kill anyone and you can win like me."

"Maybe I don't want to win like you! I want sponsors and I have to kill to get them."

Miguel is taken aback by my response and shakes his head as if to clear a bad thought.

"Good luck Mae." Comes another voice. I turn to see Roscoe.

"Thank you Roscoe." I say gently and we hug.

"Looks like the Quinceys' will have two victors." He smiles. "Be safe."

I nod and look back to Miguel; he still has a strange look on his face.

"Just…be careful. I love you." He tells me and we hug.

"I love you too Miguel."

When they're gone I start to form a plan.


	24. Connor Spelunk's District 12 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Yay we've made it to district 12! Ok, well, here's your district 12 boy Connor. I'll try to hurry and post the district 12 female sometime today. After I post hers the poll will be up on my profile for you to vote for your two favorite tributes. I personally suggest that you review the reapings again so you can remember the beginning tributes, but it's up to you. The poll will be taken down on the "bloodbath" chapter (the first chapter in the arena). It will ultimately help guide me to who will last the longest and who will win, but don't worry not all of it will be based on the poll. By the way Happy 4th of July to all my fellowAmericans out there! :D

* * *

When I wake up I think back to yesterday…court. Not long ago there was a horrible flu season in district twelve. Unfortunately, my grandma caught it and she's become very weak. Being in court was nerve-wracking. They were trying to decide whether to put my little brother, Joey, and me in an orphanage. They say that Grandma is too weak to take care of us anymore and we don't have anyone else to stay with. She's the only family we have left. They didn't come to a decision yet, figuring that they'd continue court a few days after the reaping. We don't need to be sent to an orphanage. We're fine with Grandma and we can take care of ourselves, but they don't listen to people like us.

District twelve is a rather drab place. I don't like it that way. Being artistic is my way of escaping the boring and uncolorful life I have. It's like being transported to another world. I like to sit and color with Joey. We pick out colors we think go nice together and make pictures of what we wish our lives were like. It keeps our hopes up.

I do odds jobs around the district in trade for food. Painting a fence here, fixing a leaking roof there, I'm pretty handy with things like that. Sometimes when things are really bad I set traps and wait for squirrels or rabbits. The traps work well, but I'm glad I don't have to use them too often. I prefer the odd jobs.

"Are you ready?" I ask Joey quietly. It's reaping day and I want him to look his best.

"Yah, are you?" he replies. I nod.

Joey's thirteen and almost as tall as I am. He's smart and looks a lot like his mother, my mother.

On our way down the road I spot a familiar face.

"Hey Rose." I say quietly and give a gentle smile.

Rose smiles back and heads over to walk beside us.

"Hey Connor. How've you been? Any news about the orphanage?" she asks me, twisting her long blonde hair through her fingers. She always does that.

"No, not yet. We have to go back to court in a few days."

Rose gives a concerned look and puts a hand on my shoulder. Chills go up my spine. I hope I'm not blushing.

"I hope you stay here. I'll miss you if you leave. You've been such a good friend." She tells me and it makes me feel happy that she considers me a friend.

"How're you doing Joey?" she asks my brother.

"I'm good." He replies and smiles.

When we get into town we go our separate ways. Rose in her mint green dress heads into the line next to me where the fourteen year old girls reside. We find our spots and she waves to me from where she's standing. I wave back.

My hands naturally fall into my pockets and I feel an object. I pull it out. It's a crayon. The black one I used while drawing with Joey this morning. I sigh and put it back in my pocket.

When I look back up the escort is already choosing the male tribute.

"Ok, get ready for our tribute….Connor Spelunk!" He calls and I get knots in my stomach. I stand frozen for a moment, then walk to the stage. I can't speak.

I stand there looking like a complete idiot, my mouth still hanging wide open as I shake the hand of short, but serious looking girl. I have no idea how she got up here without me noticing. I really must've been out of it.

Joey rushes in to say goodbye to me. He hugs me tightly and I'm still in shock. I don't know what to say anyways, so I just hug him back.

"Hello?" come a small voice from the doorway and I look up. It's Rose.

"Rose?" I manage to say in a hoarse voice.

"Hello Connor, I'm so sorry you got reaped. I want you to come back to district twelve." She says quietly.

I nod. "Thank you."

Joey lets go of me and reveals his sobbing face. "You have to come home. What if they take me from Grandma?" he cries.

"They won't. I'm coming home." I tell him and suddenly Rose gives me a quick hug.

"I guess I'll see you soon then. Good luck." She says, giving a small smile and takes Joey by the hand, leading him out the door.

This is it. It's all or nothing now.


	25. Vixen Goldenglow's District 12 Reaping

**Author's Note: **Wow, can you believe we've made it? The reapings are done! Onto the Capitol! I'm actually very proud of this chapter, but then again I really liked all the chapters simply because I love all the tributes. I hope Vixen doesn't seen Katniss-sue at all. I hate when people say junk like that about anyones characters. I mean, I'm sure Katniss wasn't the only one in that situation. Anyways, I'm off to set up the poll now! Take the time to review the tributes and vote for your favorite two. The Capitol is coming soon.

* * *

Today is reaping day. Luckily Deilan and my names are only in there a few times. We have to sneak to and from the reaping because people are always searching for us. Deilan can't run fast anymore so she has to stay at home often, in fact, she can barely walk now. I wish I could afford medical care for her, but I can't. Sometimes I wish it was me instead of her. She's always been the good girl, the soft spoken, the kind, the loving one. It hurts me to see her this way. I love her more than anything.

"Vixy?" I hear her call from the other room and am jolted out of my thoughts.

I'd been looking out the window, checking to see if anyone was around. We could only leave if the coast was clear.

"I'm coming!" I call and hurry into her room where she's sitting on her bed.

"Could you button the back of my dress for me?" she asks and turns around so I can see. She'd gotten the buttons done half way, but obviously couldn't reach the rest.

"Sure." I say and sit down beside her, moving her luscious brown waves of hair out of the way.

I think Deilan got the looks and the personality. We don't look alike at all. She's tall and fragile with big brown eyes and beautiful long hair and I'm short and stalky with sea green eyes and snow white hair that comes right above my ears. My natural hair is fire red. I hated it so I chopped off my waist length ringlet curls and died them to what they are now.

"There." I say when I've finished with the buttons. "Now turn around so I can see."

Deilan does as she's told and I gasp. She looks like an angel in the frilled white dress.

"You look beautiful!" I exclaim and Deilan blushes and smiles.

"You look beautiful too Vixen." She replies and gestures to the simple light blue dress I'm wearing. "It compliments those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"Thanks." I say and smile, getting up and reaching for Deilan to take my hand.

She does and I gently help pull her to her unsteady feet.

I wish I could find out what's wrong, but I know nothing about sicknesses. All I know is that she's getting worse and that she's dying. I can tell by how dull her eyes are becoming and how pale she looks when she wakes up each morning. This shouldn't be happening. She doesn't deserve this.

Deilan wraps her arm around my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist. This is the only way we can make it to the reaping and if you don't show up for the reaping you're dead.

I can tell it hurts by the way I feel her take in sharp breaths, but there's nothing else we can do. I would buy her a wheelchair, but I don't have the money. There's barely enough for food. Once I tried to make one, but the wood wasn't sturdy enough to hold her weight.

We check in on the side where there are less peacekeepers. It doesn't really matter though since they're kind of lax with us.

After we've settled ourselves in the sixteen year old girls' section I let go of Deilan.

"You ok to stand by yourself for now?" I ask and she nods.

Deilan watches the Capitol video, but I don't. I'm busy fiddling with my locket. It's my most prized possession. The little heart is smooth and opens to reveal a picture of Deilan and I from when we were younger.

"Welcome again everyone….it's time to choose our female tribute." I look up as she pulls the name of the tribute. "Deilan Goldenglow!"

I hear an exasperated gasp come from Deilan and turn to see her making her way out of the crowd. I frown and begin to shake my head. She's already dying; this isn't fair. She can't go; she doesn't deserve this!

"No!" I scream and run after her. "No, Deilan! No, this isn't fair!" I continue to scream and see Deilan crying. "I volunteer!" I shout frantically over and over.

Peacekeepers grab Deilan's arms and begin to escort her to the side where she's kicking and screaming for them to let her go.

The escort looks a bit shaken up. "What's your name brave one?"

"I'm Vixen, Vixen Goldenglow and that was my twin sister…." My voice trails off and soon I find myself face to face with a boy who looks less scared than me and he's even younger than me. I shake his hand. He's looks like he's in shock. When his name was called he wasn't even paying attention. I don't even think he saw Deilan and I.

I sit down on a couch in the justice building. The peacekeepers bring Deilan to say goodbye. She's crying the hardest I've seen her since Mom died. She collapses on the couch next to me.

"Vixen, Vixy, why did you do this? I'm going to die anyways!" she sobs and drives her head into my shoulder.

"Don't say that. You're not going to die." I say quietly and gently run my hand down her hair to calm her down.

We just sit there in silence, me rubbing her back as she cries until the peacekeepers tell me the time is up.

It breaks my heart to hear Deilan scream and yell as the peacekeepers drag her away. She'll be sent back into foster care.

"It's ok Deilan. When I win we'll be together." I call as they take her away.

She sniffles and gives me a nod before the door closes. Hopefully it will give her some peace before she has to see me die.


	26. The Tribute Parade

**Author's Note: **Ok, yah I'm sure you guys are probably sick of me for today, but I'm bored so here's your tribute parade. I'm posting a list of training scores today and if you're lucky I may post the interviews or something...I don't know. anyways, enjoy! oh, and don't forget to vote for your favorite tributes!

* * *

**Steel Stone (D1)**

I glance at my district partner, Natalie I believe her name is, she's waving and throwing kisses to the crowd. Her dark hair look stunning against the gold costumes our stylists made for us. We look very Greek-esque with golden wreaths on our heads and shining gold tunics. I look into the crowd and smile, waving and calling out to the crowd. Now is my chance to make an impression. I hope Margery is watching at home.

**Naomi Velarius (D2)**

I smooth my dress and sigh. My stylist fixes my hair one last time before helping me up into the chariot. Malcolm stands on the other side practicing his waves…. or poses. I can't really tell which. Malcolm's dressed in a grey suit and headdress in the shape of a crown made completely of wrought-iron. I get it…masonry. Same goes for me, except mine's a dress and more of a tiara. It's actually quite nice compared to what I've seen come from district two before. I take a deep and smile, it's time to shine.

**Koda Ballou (D3)**

I stand on the chariot with Pixel beside me. She's very quiet and doesn't wave to the crowd; she only stands there smiling. As for me, I wave. It's a bit hard to do in the costume I was put in though. It's covered in wires and from time to time it even sparks. Pixel jumps when it sparks and I think I'm finally getting used to the noise myself.

**Scarlett Clover Willows (D4)**

So far Landon has turned out to be a nice guy. He helps me adjust the seashells around my neck as we stand in the chariot, about to parade down the avenue of the tributes. My dress is a turquoise color and when I move it changes colors. I tell Landon that I'm not joining the Careers team and he accepts my choice, telling me to watch my step in the arena. It's a bit unsettling and it causes me not to smile once on my way down the parade.

**Hydro Cerberus (D5)**

I say a quick prayer before I take Kara's hand in mine. She smiles at me, her and her sparkling silver and gold makeup. We're dresses as lightning bolts to represent that district five is in charge of power. The outfits are actually rather blinding if you stare at them too long. Kara squeezes my hand gently as we hear the roar of the Capitolians. I can tell she's nervous.

**Melody Rett (D6)**

I adjust the strips of metal on my arms and the black fingerless gloves on my hands. My hat is made of metal as well and has several lights on the top. I look at Lar who is having trouble getting his shoulder metal on. I begin to laugh and when he looks at me he begins to laugh as well. In fact, we don't stop laughing. We ride all the way down the avenue laughing and I hope it makes a good impression. Lar and I have decided to be allies.

**Dylan Ross (D7)**

I can't stand the leafy suit my stylist put me in. I feel like king of the forest or something. I look at Grace waving to the people of the Capitol and smile. She looks beautiful in her leafy pixie dress. There must be thousands of shades of green. Quickly I slip my arm around her waist and look away. A second later I feel her nails dig into my hand like claws and am forced to put my arm down. She really hates me that much?

**Nylon Canvus (D8)**

My costume is silky and beautiful. It flows behind me in a cream colored train and when I stretch my arms I feel like I can fly away like a bird. My stylist gave me the most beautiful makeup as well. I blush when Sean tells me I look like an angel. I'm not sure if he means it the way I hope he does, but he looks good in his silk cream suit as well. I feel like a queen when the Capitol residents cheer for Sean and I, it's one of the most magical moments of my life. It's just too bad that the worst part of my life is yet to come.

**Tarek Sed (D9)**

My clothes are completely made of grain stalks…and boy, are they scratchy. I'm still angry with my stylist. He wanted me to cut off my braid, but I refused. He told me it would get caught on a branch in the arena and that would be my demise, but I don't believe it. After all, it's just hair. Victoria stands quietly next to me. I wonder if she ever speaks. She looks nice in her grain dress and smiles as we head out in our chariot. I wave to everyone, hoping to gain myself some sponsors.

**Kita Lirael LeFure (D10)**

I wear a fluffy white shirt and a pair of diamond encrusted overalls. Lien takes my hand and gives me a reassuring wink as we raise our hands to the crowd. A roar erupts from them and I can tell already that they like us. Good news at last.

**Maeve (Mae) Quincey (D11)**

Cyrus is an interesting guy, but I'm not one for alliances. My dress for the parade is actually quite nice. It's citrus colors and has the designs of fruits everywhere. It makes sense since most of us in eleven send time in the orchards. I blow kisses to the crowd and think back to my final words with Miguel. Turns out I was wrong…we weren't the only ones in the Victor's Village after all. He's an old guy, my mentor, my brother's here though too, but he won't talk to me. He's Cyrus's mentor.

**Connor Spelunk (D12)**

My jet black suit is covered in shining coal dust and so is Vixen's dress. I haven't really talked to her much and when I do she tells me she doesn't feel like talking. I want to form some alliances, but I don't know who to ask. Something to consider. I wave and smile like I'm supposed to, at least, I think that's what I'm supposed to do.


	27. Training Scores

**Author's Note: **If your tribute gets a bad score don't be upset, it doesn't mean they'll be first to die and if they get a high score it doesn't mean they'll be last to die either. These are the Gamemakers' official 47th Hunger Games scores and will also be posted on the blog.

* * *

_"The evaluations are important because a higher rating will mean sponsors."_ –Haymitch Abernathy

* * *

Training Scores

**Steel Stone- District 1**

Score: 9

**Natalie Eructo- District 1**

Score: 10

**Malcolm Gray- District 2**

Score: 10

**Naomi Velarius- District 2**

Score: 8

**Koda Ballou- District 3**

Score: 6

**Pixel Adams- District 3**

Score: 3

**Landon Leigh- District 4**

Score: 10

**Scarlett Clover Willows- District 4**

Score: 6

**Hydro Cerberus- District 5**

Score: 5

**Kara Summers- District 5**

Score: 3

**Lar Selvar- District 6**

Score: 7

**Melody Rett- District 6**

Score: 4

**Dylan Ross- District 7**

Score: 8

**Grace Ramon- District 7**

Score: 6

**Sean McBride- District 8**

Score: 5

**Nylon Canvus- District 8**

Score: 4

**Tarek Sed- District 9**

Score: 5

**Victoria Daughtry- District 9**

Score: 6

**Lien Kanwai LeFure- District 10**

Score: 8

**Kita Lirael LeFure- District 10**

Score: 3

**Cyrus Strawn- District 11**

Score: 6

**Maeve (Mae) Quincey- District 11**

Score: 7

**Connor Spelunk- District 12**

Score: 5

**Vixen Goldenglow- District 12**

Score: 7


	28. Interviews

**Author's Note: **Hello again, it's time for the interviews! This chapter took a long time for me to write because instead of just featuring a few tributes' long interviews I decided to provide the highlights of each tribute's interview. Well, if you haven't voted on the poll yet go do it now because I only got 6 unique voters and the Games start in the next chapter. I'm going to try to feature the POVs of most of the tributes that weren't featured in the chariot chapter, but I can't make any guarantees. I'm going to start writing the "bloodbath" with the "twist" next so if I'm super motivated it may even be up sometime today. If not expect it sometime within the next few days. Anyways, enjoy the interviews!

* * *

**Natalie Eructo (D1)**

I sit and smile to the crowd of Capitolians as Caesar Flickerman asks questions. It's only his second year so I'll cut him some slack. My dress is modeled much after my snake necklace that still resides around my neck. It's knee-length and made of bright blue snake's skin that compliments my eyes.

"Now Natalie, tell me, do you have any guilt in that fact that you will be killing other tributes?" he asks.

I scoff. "Of course not Caesar, killing is what the Hunger Games are about and that's what I'm here to do."

**Steel Stone (D1)**

I clench the armrests of my chair as Caesar speaks. I'm ready for this.

"Steel, tell me about you family at home in district one. Is there anyone you'd be glad to come home to if you won?"

My grip relaxes instantly. "Well, of course I'd like to get home to my brothers…and also my girlfriend, Margery, and my unborn child."

I take a deep breath and the crowd lets out a series of sighs and awes.

**Naomi Velarius (D2)**

"I saw you got an eight as your training score…are you happy with that?"

"As you know Caesar, training scores aren't everything. It's not a bad score, of course, but it could've been better. Just wait though, when I'm in the arena the gamemakers are going to wish they'd give me a twelve." I conclude and smooth the long red dress I was given to wear. It matches my red lipstick, which my curled hair keeps getting stuck to. I hurry and push the curls behind my ear so it doesn't happen again.

**Malcolm Gray (D2)**

I walk out, smiling and waving to the crowd before I take my seat. My stylist told me I look great, but I can never be too sure. You can't trust these people you know.

"At the reaping your brother looked rather confused when you volunteered, can you tell us why?"

I throw myself up from the chair and grit my teeth. "Because my brother is weak! He didn't deserve to be the volunteer, I did. That's why I'm sitting here before you instead of him. People should stop doubting my qualification to be here!" I yell and sit back down. Caesar looks scared, he should. I'm a force to be reckoned with and all of Panem should know it.

**Pixel Adams (D3)**

My dress is a sweet canary yellow. I'm nervous beyond belief and hope I don't blow it because I need sponsors.

"So Pixel, are you excited for the Games tomorrow?"

"…"

"I asked, 'are you excited for the Games tomorrow?'"

"…no…."

I just blew my one shot. I'm dead for sure.

**Koda Ballou (D3)**

No matter what they do to me I still feel like a monster. I'm afraid I'll always be one.

"Koda, you look so different from when we saw you at the tribute parade! Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, you see Caesar, my stylist is a miracle worker. He and the Capitol doctors managed to get rid of the terrible burn that had covered half my face." I say and run my hand along my now smooth cheek.

"That's wonderful!" Caesar shouts a little too enthusiastically.

I manage a smile. It's unbelievable that they could fix my face when every doctor in district three said they couldn't. It's too good to be true.

**Scarlett Clover Willows (D4)**

My stylist put me in the most comfortable sundress I've ever won. It's a beautiful blue color and shimmers in the light. They wouldn't let me go barefoot so I insisted upon wearing some simple flip-flops.

"Miss Scarlett, there are rumors floating around that you're not part of the alliance that usually forms between districts one, two, and four. Can you put those rumors to rest?"

I sigh and nod my head. "I can Caesar, because they're true." A small gasp erupts from the crowd. "I have my own strategy for the Games, but you'll have to wait until we get into the arena to find out what it is."

**Landon Leigh (D4)**

I'm wearing the bluest suit I've ever seen. I think it suits me though and somehow it reminds me of home.

"So, how was your life back in district four?"

"It was amazing. I love my home there. The ocean, the sun, fishing, sailing…. I loved it all."

"So, you're anxious to get back then?"

I laugh and bit and nod. "I am, I am. When I win the Games I'm going to be so happy and proud to have brought such honor to my wonderful district."

Caesar nods approvingly.

**Kara Summers (D5)**

I smooth the pink satin on my lap and smile.

"Hello Kara."

"Hello Caesar."

"Can you tell me how the Capitol compares to your home back in district five?"

My eyes get wide. "It's very different. The Capitol is so flashy with such beautiful lights compared to my little house in the middle of nowhere." I laugh and Caesar laughs as well.

"So, which do you prefer?"

"I think I like them both equally, just because I like them for different reasons."

I grin, thinking I gave a good answer. I don't dare say I wish the Capitol never existed.

**Hydro Cerberus (D5)**

"Hydro, it's not often we find a tribute with faith like yours."

"That's true."

"Do you think your beliefs give you an advantage in the Games?"

"I believe so Caesar. I think that anyone who accepts God in their hearts will be saved."

"Well, I hope it helps you when you enter the arena."

"Thank you." I think that went well. I pray that God be with me and the other tributes in the arena on our way to death.

**Melody Rett (D6)**

My outfit is a silvery grey and the sleeves are covered in little diamonds. It's beautiful.

"So, dearest Melody, do you know of any alliances that have been formed?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I'm not sure I want to give them all away, but as for me, I know I will protect my district partner at all costs. We're a team."

"It's always nice to see district partners work together."

**Lar Selvar (D6)**

"Lar, I have heard that you have experienced the death of a loved one due to the Hunger Games. Can you tell us about that?"

I generally don't like to talk about that, but I will this time. Maybe it will get me some sponsors and that would help Melody and I a lot.

"Yes, my cousin, Marco, was killed by the girl from district two in the Games last year. I miss him a lot."

"I'm so very sorry Lar."

**Grace Ramon (D7)**

My dress is a bright lime green. It looks nice against my skin and hair, but it doesn't suit my personality much. Still, it's pretty, so I leave it at that.

"So, Grace, what did you think of the training scores this year, particularly your own?"

"I thought I did pretty well considering I haven't trained with weapons before I got to the Capitol. I think that if I can get a six with just three days of training then I can do even better in the Games."

Caesar looked at me thoughtfully. "That's a very good point Miss. Ramon."

**Dylan Ross (D7)**

"So, your father is the mayor of district seven…is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. My father and I are actually not much alike at all. He didn't want me to volunteer for the Games."

"Oh, and why not?"

"He thought it was foolish of me, but I knew he was wrong. I wanted to come. I think I can win."

That's when I realize that I probably just killed my father because of what I said.

**Nylon Canvus (D8)**

"Nylon, I hear you have a passion for Capitol fashion?"

I adjust the straps of my orange Capitol dress and scoot forward in my seat. "Oh, yes, quite. I love the fashion here. It's so…inventive! I always wanted to be a Capitol designer."

"That's a great ambition, considering you already have experience with sewing from district eight."

"Yes, yes, I sew a lot of nice things at my mother's shop. It's a lovely place, you really should all visit sometime and pick something up."

I'm not sure why, but this all feels so natural for me. It's like I belong in the Capitol.

**Sean McBride (D8)**

Nylon had done so great in front of everyone…now I figure I better prove myself. I've decided I want her as an ally, but I'm not sure how to ask.

"Ah, Sean! It seems like you an Nylon make a Hunger Games dream team…a lot of Capitolians are betting on you two forming an alliance."

My face goes pale. How did they know? Was it really that obvious that they were now friends?

"Well, they should because I plan on sticking with Miss district eight until the end." I say and nod my head once to solidify my plan.

A cheer erupts from the crowd and I smile.

**Victoria Daughtry (D9)**

"Do you have any special strategies planned for the Games Victoria?" Caesar questions.

I look down at the pearl covered dress I'm wearing and back up to Caesar.

"Well, I do have some plans, but if I tell you them they won't be very special anymore because everyone will know them."

Caesar begins to laugh. I think he laughs for a few minutes straight without taking a breath. "Right you are Victoria, right you are."

I don't see why it's so funny, but I give a small smile to the crowd before I leave.

**Tarek Sed (D9)**

"So Tarek, it seems you were quite the popular man back in district nine."

I laugh and shrug. "I just like to meet new people that's all. There are so many interesting people in district nine." I smile.

"For example you." Caesar says and gestures to me.

"Well, I don't know about that. I honestly think the most interesting thing about me is my braid." I reply and lift the braid up for everyone to see. "My stylist wanted to cut it off, but I wouldn't let her."

The truth is that my stylist thought it was a hazard. That my braid would get caught in a branch while I was running and that would be my demise, but I don't add that part into my interview.

**Kita Lirael LeFure (D10)**

"So, Kita, are you at all worried because you received a three as your training score?"

I glance up from where I was tracing the flowers on my dress with my finger. "Oh, no, Caesar. Training scores aren't everything. Just because I'm not amazing with a weapon doesn't mean I can't cause some serious damage."

Caesar laughs and I laugh too.

**Lien Kanwai LeFure (D10)**

"Lien, at the reaping you volunteered. Tell us why."

"My little sister was reaped. I needed to protect her. Kita's always been there for me and I love her more than anything. I need her."

"Do you think you'll be able to help her in the arena?"

"You know, I think I will…and I think she may be able to help me as well. Kita's a smart girl."

**Maeve (Mae) Quincey (D11)**

"Dearest Mae, I couldn't help but notice that your brother is here serving as your district partner Cyrus's mentor. How does it feel not having your own brother as your mentor?"

I wish Caesar hadn't asked this question. Miguel had known all along there was another victor, but he never told me. He knew they'd never let him be my mentor if there was another victor around.

"I'm fine without him. My mentor is good and I will win the Games with or without my brother's help." I conclude proudly.

**Cyrus Strawn (D11)**

"What's your life like back in district eleven Cyrus?"

"It's not the best it could be, but my friend Rayne keeps me on the ground."

"I'm sure Rayne would love to see you come back to district eleven."

"I'm sure she would too…and I would love to come back to her as well. That's why I've made a vow to try to the best of my power to win for her."

**Vixen Goldenglow (D12)**

"Well, hello there Vixen. You volunteered for someone very special at the reaping. Will you tell us who that is and why you volunteered for them?"

I nod my head slowly, still hearing Deilan's screams echoing in my mind.

"That was my twin sister, Deilan. She's very sick, dying, you see….and I just…I couldn't let her go into the Games when she could barely walk." It pains me to speak about her.

Caesar takes my hand gently in his own.

"I'm so sorry Vixen, but I'm positive that Deilan is at home in district twelve watching and very proud of you."

I give my first genuine smile in I don't know how long.

**Connor Spelunk (D12)**

"Connor! How are you?"

"I'm doing well Caesar."

"Anxious to get into the arena?"

"Yes, actually." I lie.

"So, anyone special at home waiting for you? Any lovely young ladies?"

I shrug. "Well, there's one girl who's always been there for me. I think she's rather pretty. Her name is Rose, Rose Pickett." The crowd gives a little gasp and I blush.

"Well Connor, you'll just have to win the Games and swoop her off her feet when you get home. She can't say no to you then."

"You're right." I say and laugh.


	29. The Death of An Ally

**Author's Note: **YAY, we made it! The poll is going to be closed now. I'm super motivated so if you're lucky you may even get another chapter soon. Hope you like the way I set this chapter up. If your tribute was not featured I'm sorry they'll be in the next chapter for sure and if they are killed I'm even more sorry, but hope you'll stay with the story and I may have a special job for you (that is if all the tributes you submitted are gone). The next chapters will feature less POVs, but still be rather long. Anyways, enjoy my first little twist, there will be many more to come.

* * *

**Natalie Eructo (D1)**

I take a deep breath, clenching my fists repeatedly as I step into the glass tube. As it closes around me I'm suddenly confused. The glass is frosted…I can't see out. If I remember correctly my mentor told me there would be clear glass.

_She must've lied._ I conclude. Then begin to wonder what else she could've lied to me about. When my tube finally stops moving it doesn't leave for me to see where I am, nor does it open. I'm left standing in the frosted glass wondering what to do. I lean against it, hoping to catch a glimpse of what's outside, but I can't see a thing.

20…19….18….17….16….

**Scarlett Willows (D4)**

My heart is beating out of my chest as I stand amongst the glass that traps me from seeing the arena. I flinch when I hear a loud voice begin the countdown. I think I'm going to be sick.

15….14….13….12….11….

**Landon Leigh (D4)**

"Karrie." I whisper and wrap her in a long hug.

Karrie hugs me back then kisses me gently on the cheek. "Go get them Landon. I know you can do this." She says gently.

I stand in my tube and wait, recalling the gentle moment that seems so far away now, even though it happened less than a minute ago. Karrie, my best friend, my mentor, is just a distant memory.

10….9….8…..7….6….

**Kara Summers (D5)**

I stand shaking…the torture of the countdown is unending. I begin to press my hands against the cold glass, searching for a button, a handle, anything that could let me out when the count goes down to zero.

5….4….3….2….1….

**Nylon Canvus (D8)**

The glass surrounding me shatters with the word zero and I begin to run. Suddenly, I'm treading on the lush, green grass of an open field surrounded by jungle. I take in a sharp breath and stop for a moment when I realize there is no cornucopia. My thoughts are interrupted by a voice.

"Nylon! NYLON COME ON!" It yells and I feel a hand grab mine and pull me back into reality.

Many of the tributes stand around with wide eyes looking at each other with shock. Not one cannon has sounded yet.

I begin to run looking over to realize that Sean is the one dragging me by the hand. We dash off into the jungle, leaving the field behind.

**Steel Stone (D1)**

I rush through the broken glass and glance around myself. I smirk, I see how it is, they want us to **find** the Cornucopia. I look around myself and run over to Naomi, who's standing to my left.

"They want us to go find the Cornucopia. Rally the other Careers, we're going to take that path." I say and point to a trail between the jungles on either side.

On my right I see the brother and sister from 10 and the allies from 6 head off together into the forest. Naomi gives me a curt nod and soon she's back with Landon from 4, Natalie from my district, and Malcolm from 2.

"No Scarlett, eh?" I ask.

Landon shrugs. "She's kind of weak anyways." He claims and he's right.

We all head off running in the direction of the trail. We don't bother to kill any tributes now. We'll be waiting for them at the Cornucopia.

**Pixel Adams (D3)**

I run all the way down the trail before anyone else can find me…and you know what I find? The cornucopia. I load myself with a dagger and a backpack full of supplies and am about to leave when a voice startles me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing little mouse!" I hear the boy from 11 call out and soon he has me in a headlock, a sword at my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I see other tributes arriving, including the Careers. This is my last chance.

**Malcolm Gray (D2)**

My fellow Careers and I are some of the first to arrive at the Cornucopia. I already see the boy from 11 has the pipsqueak from 3 in a headlock. I grab the nearest spear and aim it at the tributes coming down the path. Seems like 10 and 6 have formed an alliance. Guess, it's time to break them up. I throw the spear and it hits the boy from 6 dead in the chest. He falls and I hear the sound of the girl from 6's screams.

**Natalie Eructo (D1)**

As soon as I see the other tributes I grab the nearest throwing knives and set to work. I see the girl from 7 try to sneak past with a blanket in her hands. I yell as I throw the knife that slices the edge of her leg as she disappears into the jungle. I groan as I turn and throw the knife that finds the heart of the boy from 11 and releases the girl from 3.

"Dang it." I mumble under my breath and begin to realize that most of the tributes didn't even show up to the cornucopia. All that's left around here is the Careers, the girl from 3, and the girl from 6 who refused to leave her district partner and is sobbing next to him. I look back to see the other Careers simply lounging about setting up tents. Seems like they figure the idea of a real bloodbath is hopeless. I won't give up though. I slowly approach the girl from 6, but as soon as I get in throwing range I see the girl from 3 grab 6's hair and throw her onto her back, cackling like a maniac. I watch in shock, and I'll admit, a bit in horror as she slowly take her dagger and slices the girl's arm. 6 screams and I hear another slice as she slices at her other arm. Suddenly, the screams are cut off and I know that 3 slit her throat. When she gets up she's covered in blood and there's a disturbing look in her eyes as she gives me a crooked smile and dashes off into the forest, leaving a red trail behind her. All that's left is a bloody lake in which both tributes from 6 remain.

I turn back with wide eyes to the other Careers. They're all staring in shock as well. These Games will certainly be interesting.

**Koda Ballou (D3****)**

I hear the cannons go off. One...two...three. Only three tributes were killed? It's confusing to me to think most of the tributes may have risked no supplies for the safety of the jungle like me, but I guess we'll have to wait and see. Suddenly, I hear the crack of twigs behind me. I swing around ready to attack the intruder with the tree limb I found on the way to where I am now. I hear a gasp escape the figure, then she steps into the fading light. It's Kara from district 5.

"What do you want?" I say in the most menacing voice I can. She has twigs and spider webs in her hair.

"Keep quiet!" She hisses and grabs me, placing a hand over my mouth. "They're coming!" she whispers in my ear and we hurry to hide behind the nearest bushes. Maybe the jungle wasn't as safe as I originally thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, what did you think? Good, not so good? Let me know what you think of the alliances, deaths, any thoughts on the tributes. The arena is going to get better I promise. The field was just a set up. The jungle is the real deal and the tributes will all eventually be forced to enter. Ok, well, I may write another chapter just because I'm bored and it's fun for me. So yah, review please and hope you liked it! :)

**Death Count- **_3_

**Lar Selvar-**District 6- Killed by Malcolm Gray- speared in the chest

**Cyrus Strawn-**District 11- Killed by Natalie Eructo- knife in the heart

**Melody Rett- **District 6- Killed by Pixel Adams- throat slit with dagger


	30. The Finality of Death

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! This chapter is part 2 of the first day in the arena. Sorry it's been a little while since the last update my summer is coming to a close and it's getting hectic because I'm starting high school in about a week. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I like it and it gives the perspective of a few more tributes we haven't heard of. Again, if your tribute hasn't gotten a POV yet, don't fret. They'll get one soon enough. Also please do me the favor of checking out my friend **KatLuve**'s Hunger Games story. She needs tributes. :)

* * *

**Hydro Cerberus (D5)**

I cling to the spear I made out of a fallen branch and move forward in the darkness. Sounds of the rainforest surround me as I move as silently as I can through the brush. Suddenly, I hear loud laughter and before I know it the Careers are before me. An arrow flies past me, but I dodge it and begin to run as fast as my legs will carry me away from them. I look back to see the boy from district 1 reaching for me; I throw my makeshift spear and trip, tumbling down a hill. I groan, but I'm still alive.

**Steel Stone (D1)**

I grit my teeth and pull the sharpened branch from my side. My vision grows blurry as I glance at the red liquid dripping down the tip of the spear. "Steel?" I hear a voice call out. I think it belongs Naomi. Her face appears in front of me and that's when I realize I'm lying on the ground.

"How could this happen? I'm tougher than all of you!" I moan and lift my hand from my side. It's covered in blood, my blood.

"Margery!" I yell and feel everything begin to slip away. Before I can go completely I grab Naomi's arm. "Kill him. Kill district 5." I manage to choke out. She nods and I close my eyes for the final time.

**Victoria Daughtry (D9)**

I sit perched in one of the tall trees and watch silently as the Careers run past. I'm lucky they didn't fine me, but I'm unarmed and don't have any food. I lean back on a branch and sigh. Soon the seal of Capitol will light up the sky and display the faces of the dead tributes. I hear the sound of a cannon and tense up, straining my neck to see if the Careers are still around. It's hopeless though so I give up and lie back again and close my eyes. Tomorrow I'll look for food.

**Koda Ballou (D3)**

"What's coming?" I hiss fiercely and rip Kara's hand away from my face.

She makes an odd choking sound and puts a finger to her lips, moving to stare between the leaves of the bushes we're hiding behind. I do the same and frown. There's nothing out there. Has she simply gone mad from being in the arena? I take a breath when I here the frightening sound of something running along the ground, dust blows up from where it jogs, but there's nothing there. I hear it let out a huffing sound and see the it's breath in the air. A chilling sound comes from the invisible creature, a cross between the howl of wolf and the roar of a lion. In return at least six howls reply and my heart begins to pound.

"We have to get out of here." I whisper, but the creature must've heard it.

A giant black panther appears where the invisible creature once was it's eyes are a sharp, glowing grey and it at least four feet. It's slim and agile, sniffing and clawing up a tree as if searching for something….or someone. I feel someone yank my arm and realize it's Kara. Soon we're running through the forest together, the creatures already on our trail. I can hear them breathing and panting behind us. Up ahead I see another tribute who looks to be picking something off a bush. It's a boy. As soon as he sees us his eyes grow and he runs the opposite direction.

I'm out of breath now and sweat pours from my face. I can't keep going. I stop and Kara continues. She looks back at me. "What are you doing!" she screams and runs back, putting my arm around her shoulders and heaving me to my feet. I glance behind us. It appears that the panthers have returned to their invisibility. "I…think…they're gone." I gasp out and Kara drops me to the ground, flopping down beside me on the moss. She takes my face between her hands and stares into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

All I can do is nod.

**Connor Spelunk (D12)**

I sit on the rainforest floor, my back propped up against a tree. I managed to get out of the way of the crazy tributes who were running from what seems to be nothing. I sit and munch some of the edible berries I'd picked off the bushes. I recognize them from home. Joey and I used to go pick them sometimes. The anthem blares around me and I move out from under the tree to see where the fallen tributes' faces will be shown. Words cannot express how happy I am that I've made it past the first day. I can't help but think how strange it is that there was no cornucopia. Maybe I'd just missed it. Four tributes have died. It's a low very low number as compared to usual. I think that's due to the twist with the cornucopia. I'm completely shocked to see that the "leader" of the Careers this year, Steel, has died. I'm curious what happened. He seemed like a real contender, but in the arena you never know what could've happened to him. Both tributes from six are gone, which is a shame. The girl was very nice to me during training, and the boy from eleven, I think his name was Cyrus. The Capitol seal disappears and I fall asleep to the sound of crickets chirping, at least I think they're crickets. You never know in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, ok, kind of intense, but that's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it! So tell me what you think of it, the tributes, predictions on what will happen next, anything you'd like to say in a review. Thanks again! :)

**Death Count- **_4 _

**Steel Stone-**District 1- Killed by Hydro Cerberus- speared in the side


	31. Alliances Forged

**Author's Note:** Second day in the arena!Ah, good to be back. Sorry, school has been keeping me insanely busy and for a while I lost my inspiration for this story. But I'm back now and since it's Labor Day I'm off school and figured it would be a good day to start the story up again. Hope everything is going well with you guys and hopefully now I'll be able to get updates up sooner. I know there are still a few tributes who haven't gotten their POVs yet, but they will for sure in the next chapter I promise. In the meantime enjoy!

* * *

**Natalie Eructo (D1)**

It pains me to admit that Landon was voted the new leader of our alliance this morning. Steel was a strong leader and it shocked me that he had died so quickly and had been replaced by such a little wimp. Personally, I believe I would've made a much better leader than him. I have much more training than he does and something about him seems suspicious. I'll be keeping a close eye on him as we move back into the forest.

**Tarek Sed (D9)**

The sun rises and I realize I've made it a full day without anything bad happening. Who knows, maybe the odds are in my favor? I stretch and look around. Shafts of sunshine are pouring through the trees. It seems like it will be a nice day so I push myself to my feet and wonder what I should do first. It seems sensible to go off looking for something to eat, but something keeps nagging me in the back of my mind. Something's wrong with the arena. No cornucopia? I'd been so focused on staying alive I'd taken off straight for the forest like most of the other tributes had. Twigs keep cracking under my feet as I walk and all the once chirping birds have fallen silent. Is it a sign, or a coincidence? In the distance I hear laughter that could only come from one group, the Careers. I instantly panic and take off through the trees, not paying any attention to where my feet are. I suddenly tumble forward and spot short, a pain yanking intensely on my head. I groan and manage to turn, my braid is caught on a branch, keeping me fro propelling the rest of the way down the hill. Tears are beginning to prick my eyes. It hurts and the growing laughter isn't helping. I frantically reach back and try to loosen the braid, but it's hopeless.

**Malcolm Gray (D2)**

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" I say in the most malicious voice I can muster and pull my sword from its sheath. "Say, Landon, what do you think we should do with the pretty boy with the long flowing hair? Maybe you should've listened to your stylist's advice eh?" I say coldly, jerking my head back. The others laugh and Landon steps forward. He's the leader now, since Steel was all talk and no fight. He didn't last long and for some reason I doubt Landon will either. Especially with Natalie giving him death stares.

"I say we put him out of his misery." Landon says simply. "Care to do the honors Malcolm?" he suggests and I nod, smirking.

"Any last words pretty boy?"

"Please, please, please." He whispers continually and scrunches his eyes shut.

Then his cannon fires.

**Lien LeFure (D10)**

I instinctively reach for Kita who is lying just beside me in the tree. The sound of a cannon shakes me awake and Kita sits straight up, whimpering and leaning closer to be. I put my finger to my lips, motioning for her to keep quiet. Who knows who could be around? I look downward and realize we need to be quieter than I thought. I recognize her as the girl from nine. She walks cautiously, but I'm guessing she doesn't think to look up. I silently motion for Kita to look away as I carefully load the crossbow I'd managed to snag from the cornucopia. I position it carefully on my shoulder and rest my finger of the trigger. Something stops me from pulling it right away. I think of how the girl probably has a family watching at home and I feel a twinge of guilt, but this is the Hunger Games and you have to protect your own so I pull the trigger. A gasp erupts from the girl and she turns to look straight at Kita and I. Her eyes show a mix of fear and surprise and to my surprise she pulls a knife from her side and flings it aimlessly at us. I dodge it easily and turn to see it lodge its way into the trunk of the next tree over. I sigh and breath of relief then turn to pull Kita closer, but when I look over Kita's gone. I begin gasping frantically, grabbing the crossbow and jumping from the tree. I can't hide how afraid I am and begin to yell. "Kita! Kita?" I scream and begin to pace around almost stepping on the girl from nine. I remember that the cannon hasn't gone off and kneel down next to her.

"Where's my sister?" I ask her and she stares up at me sadly, the arrow jutting from her shoulder.

"Here." I say and wince as I pull it out and push some of the hair out of her face. She's beautiful and reminds me of what Kita would look like when she's older. "I'm sorry. I have to save my sister." I whisper.

The girl is shaking and crying now. I'm not sure how much time she has left. Something in my heart says I should help her, but another part of me says to get out and find Kita.

**Victoria Daughtry (D9)**

My shoulder hurts intensely as I stare up into the eyes of the sibling from ten. His hands are shaky, but gentle as he brushes the hair from my face. I thought I'd be ok by myself. I was simply out to find food. I can't keep the tears from spilling over and even if I wanted to speak I don't think I could. What kind of sick joke was the Capitol playing now? Kidnapping children to kill not only outside the arena, but now inside the arena as well? Where could the little girl have gone to in such short a time? I didn't blame him for shooting me. I would've done the same thing. He repositions the crossbow over his shoulder and I squeeze my eyes shut. This is my end. I suddenly feel my body give way and I open my eyes to find myself in the arms of the boy from ten. He's carrying me.

"You're going to help me." He whispers and I wish I could tell him I have no idea where his sister is.

**Mae Quincey (D11)**

I jog along the path, or at least, I think it's a path. I have no supplies and I feel like a loser. I look around and it seems as if the bushes are trampled as if someone was here before me. It's dark out and I should probably settle down for the night even though I've had nothing to eat. It's the first time I've accepted the possibility of dying. I guess I thought I was invincible, but I'm hungrier than I've been in a long time. I hear gentle laughter and see a fire up ahead. Stupid. Even I know setting fires at night is a bad idea. I figure I might be able to sneak up on whoever it is. After all, I'm pretty strong. I jump out from behind the bushes, not realizing I'm closer to them than I thought. It was a bad idea.

"11! Nice of you to join us." Comes the sickening voice of the girl from two. The girl from one instantly stands up, followed by the other Careers. I'm trapped.

"I say it's Landon's turn to do the honors." The boy from two says and hands a handsome boy a sword. I think he's from 4, even nods in agreement except for the girl from one. She crosses her arms across her chest and gives a spiteful glance.

I try to run, but my feet are frozen. What's going on?

"Kill her Landon!" the tributes from two yell and I suddenly find myself sputtering. The Careers stop for a second and stare at me annoyed.

"Wh-wha-wha-wait! I could be valuable on your team! I'm strong; I could do the dirty work. I'll keep watch! Anything!" I shout frantically.

The Careers look at each other for guidance.

"I think we could use her." The girl from one says sharply and I give a smirk.

The others don't say anything, but the boy called Landon moves closer to me, the sword still in hand.

"Welcome to the alliance. Make sure to pull your own weight or you won't last long." He says quietly and shakes my hand. Something about him is different than the others. His eyes are soft compared to the cold stones the other tributes have and call eyes. I won't say anything though. I learned my lesson. I'm alive.

* * *

Aha, yes, hopefully you liked this chapter. I think my writing has improved since the last time I wrote. Speaking of which I need to go and rewrite most of my other stories and finish a bunch...someday. I'll probably end up making a sequel to this story so start keeping in mind what characters you'd like to create. Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think! What do you think of the new alliances? Do you think it was ironic that Tarek not listening to his stylist's advice was the cause of his death? What do you think happened to Kita? Do you think Victoria will survive?

**Death Count- 1**

**Tarek Sed**- District 9- Killed by Malcolm Gray- decapitated.


End file.
